A Time Forgotten
by sweetlee
Summary: A sequel to the lost "trapped by time". Basically more drama and angst for Jeta and Bevier
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Author: SweetLee

Authors Notes: Stick with me and I swear this will make more sense soon.

Rating: Pg- 13 (or whatever rating that would be on this site)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Waking up with a start Jeta automatically started out of bed but she instantly wished she hadn't bothered when pain suddenly made it's presence know in her head and she winced even as she carefully reached behind her head to feel for the bump she knew was lying there.

Lying back down and closing her eyes she took a few moments to take a few deep breaths as she waited for the aching in her head to subside once more.

After what seemed like an eternity the throbbing pain in her head finally eased off enough that she felt able to pry open her eyes without throwing up and cautiously she looked around at her new surroundings; quickly noting the fact that she was currently occupying a white sterile room filled with medical equipment and that she lay in a standard issue hospital bed covered in crisp starched white sheets and was clad in a hospital gown.

Frowning in confusion Jeta's mind remained stubbornly blank as it refused to give her any explanation of what she could possibly be doing there. Was it possible that she could have had some sort of accident? That would explain the bump the size of Mount Everest on the back of her head but she mused then why was she not in the 'Trinity's' med bay?

Jeta was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear or see the white lab coat clad doctor who opened her door and entered the room.

"Good morning Lieutenant Walker awake at last." The blonde Doctor cheerfully chirped walking over to examine her patient.

"I guess" Jeta replied, shakier than she would of liked, then getting a grip on herself she began to ask the good doctor all the unanswered questions she had running through her head "Where am I? What happened to me? Who are you? Why aren't I on the Trinity? Does the UEO know I am here" Jeta fired off the questions in quick succession even as the Doctor started to check her out.

Leaning over to shine a penlight into Jeta's eyes the doctor smiled apparently happy with Jeta's response and moving away to look at Jeta's chart she paused for a second before looking up to answer some of Jeta's previously asked questions "Your are at the General Heart Hospital in Pearl, and I am Dr Kate Henderson and to answer your question; yes the U.E.O does know where you are.

"What happened to me?" Jeta question still feeling the need for more answers

Her head still buried in Jeta chart Dr Henderson avoided the question by asking"What is the last thing you remember?"

Frowning Jeta tried to think back to the last thing she remembered but could only come up with a vague memory of having coffee with her XO Commander Scott; a memory which somehow didn't seem right.

"I" Jeta frowned in confusion "Well having coffee with my Commander I guess? Was I involved in an accident on the Trinity?"

Dr Henderson shook her head "You were found unconscious at the Pearl's Sparhawk Museum. It seems you fell down a set of stairs"

"How hard did I hit my head? I don't even remember being at Pearl." Jeta thought out loud "Let alone being at a museum"

"Don't worry" Dr Henderson said in a soothing voice "That's quite common in head injuries but I wouldn't worry: most people regain their memories in a few day and if not then we will cross that bridges when we come to it but in the meantime I would like to see you get some rest while I go get the rest of your test results.

Standing up the blonde doctor walked to the door and turning back around reassured her patient "I will be back shortly with your test results and to answer any more questions you may have." and with that she exited the room.

Staring up at the ceiling Jeta could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and she drifted off to sleep haunted for some reason by a pair of dark eyes.

&&&&&&&

Waking up and once again half sitting up out of habit Jeta blinked as an unfamiliar room greeted her eyes even as a pounding headache hit her a moment later; a result from her head injury as well as her sudden jerking movement a moment before. A headache that reminded her of the fact that she was in Pearl Harbours Sacred Hearts Hospital because she had had an apparent tumble down a set of stairs .

The only problem was she couldn't even remember being in Pearl in the first place yet how could she deny that was where she was when the city lay spread out beneath her hospital window, a window which she could see from her vantage point on the bed.

But somehow the city seemed wrong, too big, too modern.

And as she looked over to where a chair was placed beside her bed another unexpected sight greeted her eyes when she saw the figure sitting there and a huge smile crossed her face as the figure noticed that she was awake and leaned forward to take her hands in his.

"Jeta" he breathed as he reached up to cup her face

***

"Brody?" Jeta questioned as she studiously ignored the pain vibrating through her head as she gingerly pull herself up into a sitting position.

"Jeta"the handsome man in front of her repeated with tears in his eyes as he moved to sit on the bed beside her and then suddenly and without warning he leaned over to kiss her roughly but before she could even think about backing away or even kissing him back he had broken off the kiss to choke out "I can't believe it is really you; we thought you were dead"

Stunned over being kissed rather passionately by her ex-fiancé it was all a thoroughly confused Jeta could do but wonder "I thought I just bumped my head why did you think I was dead.

At this Brody shook his head "Maybe we should wait until the doctor returns."

"No" demanded Jeta sensing that something was dreadfully wrong "Tell me. Why did you think I was dead"

Shaking his head Brody replied "I don't know how to"

"Just tell me" Jeta gritted out.

Looking at her helplessly and knowing her well enough to know that she was going to make him tell her anyway he grimaced "You've been missing for nine months. We found a body in the harbour that matched your dental records and so we thought"¦ Closing his eyes in pain Brody faltered for a moment before choking out "We thought you were dead"

"I've been missing for nine months?" Jeta explained before completely rejecting the notion "No. That's not possible." She stated adamantly "I remember having coffee with Commander Scott a couple of days ago. I just arrived here on leave the day before yesterday how could I of been missing for 9 months I would remember it? Wouldn't I? Wouldn't I" she demanded.

Brody was saved from replying by Dr Henderson re-entering the room.

Turning her attention towards the good Doctor, Jeta wasted no time in demanding "Is it true"

"Is what true" Asked Dr Henderson as she examined Jeta's chart.

"Have I really been missing for 9 months" demanded Jeta

Shooting Brody a hard look Dr Henderson sighed and put the chart she still had in her hand down "I am afraid it is true"

"But I thought you said I was found at the Sparhawk museum after falling down the stairs of the Chapter House. Wasn't I touring it?"

Coming over to stand near the bed Dr Henderson pulled up a chair "You were touring it... nine months ago when you apparently went missing."

"Why didn't you tell me I had been missing?"

"I wanted to see how much you remembered of the last nine month's" shooting another hard look at Brody she added "I didn't want to distress you unduly"

"Distress me unduly" Jeta choked out still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had been apparently missing in action for nine months. Nine months she had absolutely no memory of. "What happened to me?"

Pushing in front of the doctor Brody knelt down in front of Jeta "We don't know. All we do know is that you were found by a morning janitor lying at the bottom of the preceptor tower stairs at the Sparhawk museum yesterday morning. You were taken straight here and then they contacted me as your next of kin."

Moving to stand next to Brody Dr Henderson injected "I think you have had enough excitement for one day. I think it's time Brody and I left to give you time to rest."

"Rest" Jeta practically shrieked "How the hell can I rest when I have no idea what has happened to me over the last nine month's?"

Taking a syringe from her pocket Dr Henderson walked over to Jeta's I.V and injected the syringe into it "I've just given you a mild sedative. For now the best thing you can do is sleep and regain your strength. Getting yourself worked up will only put your recovery time back."

Struggling to keep her eyes open Jeta shook her head "No, no I don't need sleep I need to know what happened to me." But even as she protest she could feel herself drifting off into a deep slumber

Walking outside with Dr Henderson Brody turned to the blonde Dr and asked "So do we have any more answers? What did Jeta's test's reveal?"

Looking at the concerned SEAL in front of her Dr Henderson sighed; ever since Lt Brody had arrived he had been demanding answers but she still had none to give him even with all the tests they had run.

"No" she admitted "The rape kit came back negative. Her body has sustained no injuries; there are no scars, no healed broken bones - nothing to suggest any form of physical abuse at all."

Breaking off to shake her head the good Dr went on "In fact if anything she seems to be in better condition than what she was for her Physical three month's before she went missing"

"So" Brody concluded "Who ever took her kept good care of her"

"Very good care" concluded the doctor "She is now a healthier weight and she has no physical signs of stress as she did before."

Just then Dr Henderson's beeper went off and pausing to quickly look down at it she made a face then looking back up at Brody she said "If you would excuse me I have to go."

Not bothering to wait for a reply she walked off leaving Brody outside Jeta's room alone.

Watching the Doctor leave Brody then turned back to look through the glass window on the door to watch the woman he loved sleep and quietly vowed "We will find out what happened to you Jeta I promise." Closing his eyes and smiling briefly he added "And now that I have you back I promise you I will never let you go again.

***

It had been 5 days since she had awoken in hospital. 5 days and she still had no answers about what had happened to her.

The tests the hospital had run had shown that she had not been subjected to any physical abuse but that was about all they could say for sure and her memory still remained frustratingly blank about the last nine months.

Her last semi clear image was still of her and Commander Scott sitting in the "˜Trinity' mess drinking coffee and it was driving her crazy. What had happened to her during those nine month's? Why would someone abduct her, go to all the hassle of faking her death and then release her? It just didn't make any sense.

So she hadn't been tortured physically but there was always more than one way to retrieve information from a person! Was that why she had been taken because of her knowledge of classified naval information? Had she given out any said classified information? And if so why hadn't they killed her after they had gotten what they had wanted? Why let her go

So engrossed in her thoughts was she that she didn't hear Brody enter the room until he spoke "So babe" he grinned at her "Today is freedom day. You are out of here"

Looking over at him from where she stood packing the overnight bag Brody had brought for her days ago she replied "Yeah I guess"

Walking over to her Brody extended a plastic bag to her; reaching to take it she asked "What's this"

"Your personal effects they found on you" Brody told her "A nurse just gave them to me when I signed you out of this lovely place."

Chucking it in with the rest of her belongings Jeta zipped up the bag and went to put it over her shoulder but Brody took it off of her "Here let me"

"Thanks" she murmured as she looked around the room to see if she had missed anything "Well I guess that's it. I'm ready to go."

&&&&&

"Do you want to order some Chinese?" Brody asked.

After having been released from the hospital Brody had taken Jeta straight back to his apartment which was where they were now.

They had both decided the best thing to do would be for Jeta to stay in his guest room until they could fix up the legal mess and subsequent lost of identity Jeta's supposed "˜death' had caused her.

Luckily for her she had bequeathed everything to her ex fiancé who had not only kept her apartment but hadn't had the heart to yet go through her personal effects which was at least one bright spark in an otherwise dark week.

"Sure" Jeta replied looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Just then Brody's PAL beeped "Damn" he swore before going into his bedroom to see what was wrong.

Returning with a grim look he looked apologetically at Jeta "Sorry Babe"he shrugged "Duty calls. I'm needed on base, I did try but I couldn't get out of it

Looking up once more Jeta smiled at him "That's okay I'll order the Chinese and keep you some."

"Are you sure" he asked

"Absolutely I need some time alone anyway to get my head set on what I have to do this week to regain my identity."

Watching as Brody quickly threw on a uniform Jeta sighed heavily as he left. Then putting down her magazine she walked into her new bedroom and picking up the overnight bag Brody had placed there she started to unpack it.

The first thing she came across however was the plastic bag Brody had given to her in the hospital "Might as well start here" she muttered to herself.

Sitting down on the queen sized bed she pulled out her red back pack from the plastic bag it was located in and started to pull various items from the bag and mental checked them off:

Car keys: Check

Mobile: Check.

Wallet: Check.

Mp3 player: Check

Lipstick: Check

Ring: Che

"Hang on ring"

Holding it up to the light she noticed not only was it a ring but it was a very beautiful, very expensive antique looking ring with a family crest engraved onto the large blood red ruby that was surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"What the hell"

***

Jeta stared at the beautiful old ruby ring and silently wondered where it could have come from as she was sure she had never seen it before - it was so old and unique that she was positive she would of recognized it instantly if she had and leaning in closer to study the coat of arms inscribed on the ruby she found upon closer inspection that it seemed to be a shield with a sword crossed upon it and a serpent wrapped around the sword

Frowning and deep in thought Jeta walked over to Brody's laptop which was situated on the kitchen table and quickly logged onto the internet. With a faint hope sparking in her heart she started to research the family to whom the coat of arms belonged to. She could not help but think and hope -that there might be a connection between who had captured her and the family whose coat of arm was on the ring.

A connection that might lead her to some answers to where she had been for the last nine month's and what had happened to her in that time.

&&&&&&&

Sighing in disappointment Jeta shut down the laptop and once again picked up the ring that had for the briefest of moments given her some hope that she would find the people who had held her captive for the last nine months.

The hope that had flickered in her had died a quick death when her research had showed that the coat of arms that the ring beared belonged to the noble and ancient family of Da Arda, Viscount's of Arda located in what used to be Arcium but now was a part of France.

Unfortunately for Jeta the family had died out in the mid 16th century with a childless Viscount who had then willed all his lands and monies to the church as was customary in those days.

She had however had one minor breakthrough she had found out that the Da Arda's had had quite a few famous family members which had included a pope, a famous general as well as more significantly Sir Bevier one of the legendary ten companions, which linked it quite neatly to where she must have purchased the ring; in the Sparhawk museum gift shop.

She had also learned her ring was a quite realistic knock off of the Da Arda's marriage ring which dated back to the late 10th century and which now took pride of place in the Cimmura Museum. Shaking her head she marvelled at how realistic the ring in her hand looked to her untrained eye; if she didn't know the original was safely housed in a museum half way across the world she would think it was the Da Arda Ring she held in her hand and not just a cheap trinket sold by a gift shop

Pushing aside all disappointment aside Jeta looked over at the clock on the microwave and shook her head at how late it was it seemed her unfruitful research had taken her longer than expected.

Suddenly tired and yawning into one hand Jeta walked over to the table and taking a pad of paper and a pen she left a note for Brody about the meal she had left him in the fridge then she walked into the bedroom Brody had shown her to earlier in the day and opening up a drawer in the dresser situated there she carelessly tossed the ring she had still been holding inside as she started to get ready for bed.

&&&&&

Finishing off the last mouthful of the meal that Jeta had left him Brody walked over to the kitchen sink and after washing his plate and leaving it to drain on the side board he started to walk towards his room and bed.

It had been past midnight when he had returned home so Brody had not been surprised to find Jeta already in bed. Yet after thinking her dead for nine agonizing month's he could not help but checking as he walked past his guest room that she was indeed real and not a figment of his grief stricken imagination.

Slipping quietly into her room Brody walked over to the bed where the former love of his life was sleeping apparently quite peacefully with her back to him.

Reassured she was real Brody turned around and was just about to leave the room when he heard a quiet whimpering coming from the figure of the bed.

Turning back towards the bed Brody noticed Jeta had turned in her sleep and was now facing him and from the sliver of light provided by the open door he could see quite clearly the tears that stained her face as she silently cried in her sleep.

Unable to stop himself he rushed over to her side and shook her gently "Wake up Jeta" he called quietly "Jeta wake up. It's okay I'm here now babe" Sitting down on the bed he lifted her up to cradle her against his chest as he repeated "I'm here babe, I'm here"

Waking up suddenly and feeling quite disorientated Jeta realised she was being held tightly in someone's arms. Looking up into a pair of quite familiar blue eyes she instantly recognized the face looming above her that the sliver of light from the hallway revealed and suddenly feeling safe she buried her face into Brody's chest as she closed her eyes and tried to cling onto the memory of the dream Brody had awoken her from.

A dream that upon awaking had vanished into thin air but yet still left her feeling like her heart had been shattered into a million little pieces as she silently cried into her ex-fiancé's uniformed chest.

"Sorry, bad dream" she finally managed to get out through her tears

"What was the dream about" Brody asked absentmindedly rubbing her back.

"I don't know" Jeta replied still sobbing as she could not seem to stop for love or money "It just slipped away I can't remember! Why can't I remember? Why do I feel like my heart is breaking but I can't remember why"

Shrugging helplessly Brody stared at the trembling woman in his arms "I don't know maybe it will come to you when you go back to sleep" Rocking her in his arms until her sobs seemed to lessen he then went to stand up "I don't know about you but I think we both could do with a bit more sleep. Maybe we will have more answers in the morning

"No. Don't leave me" Jeta suddenly sat up her face filled with panic "I don't want to be alone! I know I'll just have the same dream again if I am. I don't want to ever have that dream again it made me feels like someone had broken my heart into a million little piece"

Staring down at her Brody stood silent for a moment then giving a quick nod he quickly stripped down to his boxer short and climbed into bed beside her.

Wiping away the tears on her face Brody pulled Jeta down into a lying position and after protectively wrapping his arms tightly around her he urged her to "Go back to sleep, it's okay babe I'm here."

Her heart beating still quite fast Jeta slowly began to relax as she felt the familiar embrace tighten around her and feeling safe for the first time since she woke up in hospital she closed her eyes and breathing in Brody familiar scent she wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for sleep to embrace her once more

This time she didn't dream.

***

Jeta was never what you really could call a coherent morning person - coherency only came to her after several cups of coffee - and so it was with total confusion and a touch of panic Jeta awoke the next morning when she realised there was someone else next to her in the bed and the confusion she felt only increased when after rolling over she saw that the head lying on the pillow next to her was as blonde as a cornfield - something that for some reason hit her as just not being right

Her confusion faded rather quickly however when memories of the previous night came back to her in a flood and she realised the blonde head belonged to her ex fiancé James Brody, who had spent the previous night comforting her after he had woken her from the dream which had upset her so much the dream which she still could not remember.

Pushing back the cover and creeping out of bed as quietly as she could; not wanting to wake up a still sleeping Brody she walked into the kitchen and began to make coffee in the hope that with it's stimulants inside of her she might wake her up enough to sort through the last nights events.

Jeta was still sitting at the table nursing a cooling cup of coffee in her hands and mulling over the events of last night as well as the events of the last couple of days when Brody stumbled out of the bedroom and headed straight for the coffee machine - he was also not a morning person and she had always joked that that made them perfect for each other.

After sitting down opposite her and taking a couple of sips of his coffee Brody asked "So what plans do we have today."

Shaken out of her reverie by his question Jeta shrugged, "I thought we might head over to my old apartment. The only clothes I have are the ones I left the hospital wearing. I know we decided it was impractical for me to live there at the moment what with the repairs being unfinished but I still need a few thing from my apartment and I might as well get them all at once"

Nodding his head Brody took another sip of coffee "Well if you go get change, I will finish my coffee and throw on some clothes and we will get going.

"˜Cool" Jeta smiled at Brody before rising to go to her room and get change but half way there she changed her mind and turned around pausing awkwardly against a wall, "By the way I'd just like to thank you for last night, even though I can't remember what it was about, that dream really did upset me and I really didn't want to be alone." Shaking her head she added "I guess I should also be thanking you for this week as well -I really don't know what I would of done if I had to deal with all of this by myself. I just hope I'm not putting you out to much"

Draining his cup in one gulp Brody stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms "I just spent nine months in hell thinking that I had lost you forever. Now that I have you back nothing you ever do again could ever put me out."

Looking into Brody's blue eyes Jeta could see all the emotions Brody was holding back and for some reason they made her uncomfortable so trying to change the topic she smiled, though a little uncertain, at him "I guess we better get changed then, huh"

Brody sighed - he had seen the uncertainty in Jeta's eyes and he forced himself to remember that she had been through god know what and that he would have to give her time to heal before trying to rekindle anything with her. It was hard however when everything in him told him to pull her close and never let go.

&&&&&

Going through her wardrobe Jeta couldn't help but wonder if her clothes had always been this revealing and skimpy even as she threw yet another mini skirt on the ever increasing rejection pile by her feet and then reached once more into her closet.

Coming up with a short summer dress she eyed it critically -it was very pretty being a light lemon colour with blue embroidery on the sleeves and hem but once again it seem to be a bit on the short side and holding it up to the man sitting on her bed she asked "Does this seem, oh I don't know, a bit to short to you."

Looking at the sundress Brody stifled a laugh "This from the woman who used to wear a belt and called it a skirt! It seems fine to me Babe. You'd look beautiful in it." Shrugging he added "But then you look beautiful in anything."

Gnawing on her lip Jeta continued to stare at the offending dress then sighing she threw it on the "˜yes' pile which was situated on the chair next to her. It was decidedly smaller than the "˜hell no' pile situated at her feet.

Deciding that if she was going to censure every hemline in her wardrobe then she and Brody would be here all day, Jeta reached into the closet and pulled out some more dresses, skirts and tops and after giving them the once over she threw them on top of the yellow dress and walked over to her drawers where she removed underwear, sleepwear and jeans.

Bundling the clothes into a bag Brody had provided Jeta moved onto the bathroom and after picking up a few select items she decided that she was ready to go so walking out into the bedroom once more she approached the man still sitting on her bed "I think that's just about it! Shall we go?"

Standing up Brody heaved the bulging bag over his shoulder "If you're sure you've got everything you need."

Scanning the room Jeta was just about to say yes when she spotted a picture of Brody and herself that she had always loved -they were both sitting on a bench with Brody looking down at her while she looked up at her, their hair windblown and their face's shining with laughter -and she could not help walking over to it and picking it up.

Coming up behind her Brody looked down at the picture "I always loved that picture. Do you remember we took it when we were touring Europe?"

"Yes" Jeta swallowed heavily, remembering suddenly how happy she had been back then "Life seemed so much simple back then."

Making a snap decision she shoved the frame in her handbag then left the room leaving Brody to follow.

&&&

Fiddling with her fork Jeta looked around the restaurant they had decided to have dinner in. It was an old favourite of theirs with ocean views, cosy booth's and great food and after entering it she was swept back in time (figuratively speaking) to a couple of years ago when Brody and she had regularly eaten here back when they were still together and just like with the photo she suddenly remembered how happy she had been back then.

They had spent the day re-establishing her identity. First at her bank so she could get a new account and then at the DMV so she could get a new license and after filling out so many forms and having being passed around to so many officials and having to show all of them her proof of identity which consisted of both DNA and dental records as well as her birth certificate she was just this side of cranky so since both she and Brody were so exhausted after dealing with all the legal mumbo jumbo Brody had suggested a meal out.

The food was delicious and after their busy day they were both so hungry that there wasn't much dinner conversation until every last morsel was cleared.

"I can't believe we had to deal with so many people" Brody finally said having finished off his steak.

"I know" Jeta replied rolling her eyes "If I had to sign one more form I would of found a use for that pen that would most definitely be illegal"

Laughing Brody reached over to take her hand and squeezed it "At least it's all over and done with now. We've re-established your identity and from what the lawyers said when they phoned me today they are nearly done with the financial matters as well."

"Thank god I left everything to you -it certainly has simplified things" Jeta replied and was just opening her mouth to say something else when the waitress came over to ask them if they wanted anything else.

Looking at Jeta and seeing her shaking her head Brody replied "Just the bill, please"

After the waitress had left Brody looked at Jeta and decided now might be the right time to discuss another matter that had been on his mind all day "You know I've been thinking, the Sparhawk museum is where this all first began right."

"Right" Jeta replied wondering where he was going.

"So I've been thinking maybe we should start at the beginning. Maybe tomorrow we should tour the museum and see if it triggers your memory at all."

Frowning slightly Jeta looked at Brody "Do you think it might?"

"It can't hurt right" Brody replied "I mean it's the only place we know for sure you've been in the last nine month's so maybe we will find some answers there.

"Maybe" Jeta concluded

Just then the waitress reappeared with the bill and after paying it Brody stood up then offered Jeta his hand "So now we've decided that how do you feel about a walk along the beach."

"Definitely" Jeta smiled "Maybe it will clear my head."

&&&&

The moon was full and bright in the dark night sky as Jeta and Brody walked hand and hand along the silvery sand each caught up in their own thoughts.

For Jeta it was a bit weird walking along a beach with Brody after so long, especially a beach she had long considered being theirs -after all it had been the beach they had had their first date on together as well as their last. The last time they were at this beach together had been the night before she had left for the "˜Trinity' for the first time.

For Brody it was a bit more painful -the last time he had been on this beach it was to scatter Jeta's Ashes and even though he know knew that they weren't hers and that she was in fact now right beside him and he could feel her hand in his own he could still remember that terrible night when he stood in full uniform trying to let go of the woman he loved.

Pulling away from her temporarily overcome with emotion Brody walked to the waters edge and picking up a handful of pebble by his feet and stood throwing them into the ocean.

Feeling the change of emotion in him Jeta walked over to him silently wondering what was wrong but when she went in front of him to ask him if he was okay she was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

Instantly she reached up to touch his face, deeply concerned,"What's wrong Brody, why are you upset?"

Looking over at her he wondered if he shouldn't tell her -it might upset her - but there had never been any secrets between them and he didn't intend on starting lying now "Do you know when the last time I was on this beach was?" He asked still staring straight ahead at the ocean.

Shaking her head in confusion she shrugged "I don't know, I do know the last time we were here together was the night before you left for Dagger Island and I left for the "˜Trinity".

Reaching out he took her hands in his once again seeking reassurance that she was real "The last time I was here"¦" breaking off for a second he closed his eyes and trying desperately to keep a tight rein on his emotions "The last time I was here was to scatter what I thought was your ashes."

Jeta's eyes widened in horror and she took a step closer to him instinctively trying to give him some comfort.

She did not protest when he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"But I'm okay, Brody. It wasn't me. I'm right here."

His throat tightening Brody held onto her even tighter "I know that in my mind but I can still remember thinking that I would never see you again. I can still remember knowing if I had only gone onto leave one day earlier that you would have been with me. I can still remember that after I identified your body I felt like I had fallen into a deep hole and I didn't know how I would ever get out of it. Then when I scattered your ashes I just wanted to rip my own heart out to stop it hurting"

Pulling back slightly Jeta cupped Brody's face in her hands "Hey it's okay baby. I'm okay. I'm right here."

Looking down at her Brody nodded "I know but now that I've found you again I don't think I will ever be able to let you go again."

Jeta was just about to reply when Brody reached down and kissed her.

Feeling his lips on her own Jeta was not sure what she should do and for a split second she wondered if she should push him away as something about this whole situation felt wrong like she had forgotten something but then he deepened the kiss and instinctively she felt herself respond to him and instead of pushing him away she found herself burying her hands into his hair and pulling him closer as he kissed her with all the pent up emotions he had felt over the last nine months.

Author's Note: Please no flames, I promise the next chapter will have Bevier in it.

Jeta lay in bed reflecting on the night's events - she and Brody had kissed and as kisses had gone it was she admitted to herself pretty damn good but yet she could not help but feel that there was something missing, something wrong and she had never felt that way after being kissed by Brody before so it left her confused and questioning why.

Maybe, she pondered silently to herself as she stare up at the ceiling, she and Brody were moving way to fast, after all she reasoned it had only been 9 days since she had been found unconscious at the bottom of a set of stairs at the Sparhawk museum and 6 days since she had awoke to find him beside her bed.

Before that she hadn't seen him in over two years and even then it had only been to break up with him, something that had left them both running to separate corners to lick their respective wounds after deciding their relationship just wasn't working anymore.

So maybe it was understandable that it was a bit weird been with him, weird to be kissed by him again. And then she added drawing her thoughts to a conclusion there was still the matter of her amnesia and the loss of 9 months to deal with so maybe that was it; too much too soon she concluded.

Rolling over and trying to make herself more comfortable she resolved to have a talk to Brody tomorrow and to try to explain to him how she was feeling.

After she had confronted the Sparhawk Museum.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jeta stared up at the imposing, grim castle that was the Pandion Chapter House in the Sparhawk Museum, museum which was in reality a mini Cimmura, and grimaced so this was where they had found her.

Friendly sort of place, she thought, Not.

She and Brody had already been to the Elenian Palace, the Smithy, the Inn as well as various shops and nothing so far had rung any bells, nothing pulled on her memory and if she hadn't know better she would have sworn she had never set foot in the place before.

Taking her hand Brody led her forwards to where two knights stood barring the entrance to the Chapterhouse, and after walking up to greet them Jeta's geeky side was secretly delighted when they guided Brody and herself through the traditional Pandion greeting, the very same greeting Sir Sparhawk himself would have had to gone through to gain admittance into any chapterhouse.

Having successfully gained admittance to the Chapterhouse Jeta stood with Brody still holding her hand in the courtyard willing for something to look familiar but even after she had scanned the courtyard for a third time nothing did.

While Jeta was scanning the yard a young, handsome faux knight walked over to them and inquired "Can I be of assistance My Lord and Lady"

Brody looked askance at Jeta who just shrugged and asked "I don't know. What do you recommend?"

His eyes brightening the knight replied "It just so happens we just got willed a collection of Paintings from a rich collector of Sparhawkian artefacts that include paintings of all nine companions done by Prince Talen himself!"

Jeta sucked in her breath, "I didn't know of any collection that owned all nine companions; in everything I studied there never seemed to be more than one or two in any museum."

Her father was quite the art collector and even he only had one: a portrait of Sparhawk himself which hung in the Las Angles Walkers International Headquarters.

Smiling the knight nodded "They are indeed most rare as most paintings are still to this day held in private art collections owned by the descendants of the companions and rarely see the light of day but somehow this patron managed to acquire all nine and they were apparently the shining pearl of his collection until his death upon which they were willed to us so all the world might enjoy them."

"So" Brody asked his eyes sparkling and well aware of what her answer was going to be "Shall we?"

"Yes Please"

OOOOOOO

Marvelling at the paintings hanging side by side in front of her Jeta could not help but stare as she looked at each one individually, her eyes drinking in the sight of the legendary heroes she had only been able to study about before and imagine what they had looked like.

Sir Sparhawk was exactly as she remembered him - his face beaten and weathered but still imposing and she could not help but grin as she saw the famous broken nose.

Sir Ulath was blonde with long, sweeping hair and moustaches, and he looked exactly like she imagined a marauding Viking would.

Sir Tynian had a round, moon face and looked jovial. He looked likeable she decided.

Sir Berit, the youngest knight, was handsome with - even through a painting - piercing blue eyes.

Sir Kalten was also blonde but there was an apparent twinkle in his eyes that made Jeta think that he would have been quite the prankster.

Sephrenia looked serene and Jeta could not help but ponder if the legend was true and she really had been a powerful sorceress and high priestess of the goddess Aphrael.

Aphrael herself was portrayed as a young girl no older than six playing hand pipes which even though they covered half her mouth could not conceal her mischievous smile.

Prince Talen was self portrayed as a 12 year old boy and also looked very mischievous and she could not help but smile when she looked at him and remembered what history had said about the little thief turned husband to Queen Danae.

Kurik, the ever faithful squire, was not a handsome man what with his heavy black beard and gruff facial expression but he definitely looked like the sort of man you didn't want to cross.

Reaching the last portrait, Jeta turned to smile at Brody who had caught up to her after looking at the portraits himself and reaching to take his hand she turned back to look at the last companion, Sir Bevier.

As she looked at the portrait a jolt of shock rushed through her as she looked at Sir Bevier's face and she could not help but think he looked familiar, unconsciously dropping Brody's hand she inched even closer to Sir Bevier's painting as she studied his face for some clue, breaking off only when she heard an hauntingly familiar sound.

A sound of rudimental pipes.

"Do you hear that" she asked Brody and starting to feel light headed.

"Hear what" Brody asked straining his ears yet hearing nothing.

"Pipes" Jeta whispered "Rudimental but pipes all the same."

"Jeta there's no music" Brody said starting to look rather worried as he noticed how pale Jeta looked "Maybe you should sit down for a minute or two."

Having resumed staring at Bevier picture Jeta murmured "I do feel a little queasy" and upon turning away from the portraits she started to see stars in front of her eyes and her knees' buckled as she collapsed into Brody's arms in a dead faint.

OOOOO

Bevier looked sourly out of the window. It had been 10 days since Jeta had disappeared shortly after they had arrived for a visit with their friends at Ehlana's Palace at the express wishes of the queen. It had been the first time they had been back to the palace after leaving for his estate two days after their wedding.

He and his fellow knights had turned Cimmura upside down trying to find her but every where they turned they hit a blank wall. There was no trace of her at all almost like she had disappeared into thin air.

Exactly like she had appeared, he thought stormily, and he could not help wonder even though Aphrael had told him it was impossible if that was what had happened.

If somehow she had been returned to the future, to her own time and back to the career and old friends he had known she had still missed even when she had appeared so happy with her life with him over the past five months. He had still seen it in her eyes every time he mentioned her past so he had begun to avoid that topic.

His thoughts turning darker he could not help but to wonder is she was with one old friend in particular and at the mere thought his heart wrung painfully as he imagined his wife in another man's arms.

****

The first thing Jeta noticed when she woke up was that she was definitely not in Kansas anymore. The second was that Brody was nowhere to be seen.

Swinging her legs over the cot she had been laying on she looked around the room she was in and frowned, where was she? Nothing looked familiar and as she looked around the room she noted she was in a plain sparse room which beside the bed she had just been lying on only held a rough wooden stool which had an earthenware jug of water and a matching cup sitting on it.

Walking over to the door she peered out the small bar window on it to see a faint outline of a man pacing the corridor outside her room.

Leaning against the wall next to the door she was just about to decide whether to go out and see who the hell he was when the door opened and a tall handsome sandy haired man entered.

"Lady Jeta" he started to say only to be cut off by Jeta (quite rudely she was pained to admit)

"Who are you" she demanded storming over to see her captor yet as soon as she saw his face she could not help but take two steps back -the man in front of her looked exactly like the picture of Sir Berit she had just seen.

"Is this some sort of joke?" she asked "Where is Brody, who are you and where the hell am I"

His face tightening "Your companion is in the room next to you, you are in the Pandion Chapterhouse and do you mean to say you don't recognize me?"

Flipping her black hair back over her shoulder she fixed him with a steely blue eyed gaze, "I've never seen you before in my life and I want to see Brody. Now."

Running a hand through his hair and giving Jeta an scrutinizing look the man nodded and walked out the door. Taking that as a sign for her to follow him Jeta walked behind him and out into the corridor then into the room next to her, a room that looked very much like the one she had just left.

Standing against one wall was Brody and as soon as she saw him she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

Pulling back she asked "Are you okay. Do you know if we are still in the museum? What happened?"

"I don't know" Brody admitted keeping one muscular arm firmly wrapped around her even as he stared intently back at the five large men who were death staring him from their position against the opposite wall "We were just getting to that."

"We?" asked Jeta suddenly realising they weren't alone turning around to look at the other occupants of the room she gaped at the scene she saw in front of her.

Yep she was right this was definitely a practical joke gone terribly wrong

Apart from her guard who had led her into the room in front of her there was a huge, blonde and braided man. Who just happened to look like Sir Ulath

Another was blonde, moonfaced and Broad shoulder. Who shared more than a passing resemblance to Sir Tynian

The third was a battered face, broken nosed, black haired man. Oh lookee it Sir Sparhawk

And the fourth was a black curly haired, olive skinned handsome man who was looking at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Sir Bevier.

Looking at her apparent captures Jeta gave them a look that was definitely not friendly "I don't get the joke and I don't want to get the joke so I am only going to ask you once: who are you and why are you keeping us here?"

***

Jeta looked over the five silent men in front of her and repeat "I want to know where we are and who you are. I know you're not who you appear to be.

"˜Bevier' looked like he was going to say something when the Sir Berit look alike suddenly grabbed him by the arm obviously intent on stopping him from saying something revealing and whispered something to both the Bevier and Sparhawk look alikes, "˜Bevier' shook his head and when he opened his mouth again Sparhawk grabbed him and led him, well dragged him really, out the room.

That left just the Ulath and Tynian clones and for a moment Jeta thought they were going to give her the answers she had demanded but after a few seconds of looking intently at both Jeta and Brody they too turned on their heels and left the room.

Hearing the door lock with an obvious click Jeta and Brody turned to face each other "What did they say to you" Jeta asked her fear and confusion obvious on her face.

"Nothing much" Brody shrugged "When I woke up"¦"

"Woke up?" Jeta queried.

"Yes it was strange" the obviously confused Brody replied "You had just fainted"¦"

"I've never fainted in my life" Jeta denied

"Babe I hate to contradict you but you swooned into my arms after saying something about pipe music and I was just carrying you out of the preceptor's office and down the stairs when I started to feel light headed and I must of blanked out because the next thing I know I was in this charming room with four of the five men who had just exited and they didn't look friendly especially the one with the black curly hair. "

Sitting down on the bed Brody looked up at Jeta and continued "Anyway that's when you came into the room."

Nodding to herself Jeta sat beside Brody on the bed "Well where do you suppose we are? Still in the museum? Maybe that's just part of the act!

Laughing rather cynically Brody snorted "I doubt it. Have you had a chance to look out a widow recently?"

"No" Jeta said looking at Brody uncertainly

"Then I suggest you do"

Standing up and shooting her ex-fiancé a look of growing uncertainty Jeta walked over to the window and looked out. The sight that greeted her blue eyes made her gasp and take a step back -instead of the familiar sight of the Sparhawk museum that should have greeted her instead an ancient, large and unlovely grey city was there instead mocking her.

"That's not Pearl" Jeta whispered, looking once more just to be sure.

"Definitely not Pearl" Brody agreed.

"It looks like Cimmura" Jeta choked "Cimmura from what all my history books aid it looked like in the 9th centaury that is"

"I know" Brody replied stony faced.

"˜It's not possible." Jeta shook her raven head trying to convince herself "Time travel is impossible. That is not Cimmura out there" she declared pointing to the window "and those men" she point a finger at the door that the 5 knights had just left through "Are not knights"

&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile nearby in Sparhawk's office the five knights were having a discussion of their own.

"She said what" Bevier asked Berit.

"She asked where she was and she claimed not to recognize me" Berit repeated for the second time.

"Is it possible" Ulath asked stroking his blond moustaches thoughtfully "That Jeta was somehow transported back to her own time, lost all memory of her time here, then got transported back for some reason and with Brody in tow?"

"Seeing how Jeta and Brody are in a cell below I would say it is more than a possibility but a reality" A grim faced Sparhawk retorted his face softening when he looked over at Jeta's forgotten husband "How do you want to precede Bevier? After all she is your wife."

"Not that she seems to remember that fact" Bevier laughed hollowly. "I don't know what we should do. I want to know where she has been and what she is doing with _him_ but somehow I don't think I am going to like the answer."

Shooting sympathetic looks at each other over Bevier's head, Kalten suddenly grinned "We could always get rid of him."

Sparhawk shook his head and leaned over to cuff Kalten across the head "Idiot" he muttered "Yes then Jeta will get rid of you. After all he is her ex fiancé and she appears to be very fond of him from the way she threw herself into his arms before." Sparhawk winced when he realised what he had said and turned to his raven haired friend "Sorry Bevier but she does."

Bevier shrugged and shook his head wearily "It does appear that way, doesn't it?" he admitted his voice heavy with emotion and rising anger "Ten days she must have been back and she is already back in his arms. Ten days." He repeated turning around and slamming his fist into an unoffending wall.

The other knights exchanged looks of worry over his head and Ulath quickly stepped in to say "Maybe we should call Aphrael for help."

"Good Idea" Sparhawk replied still looking worriedly at the now pacing Bevier.

&&&&&&&

Still in the room where the knights had left them Jeta and Brody sat on the bed with Brody leaning against the wall and Jeta sitting leaning into his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"I wonder when they are coming back" Brody thought out aloud as he absently drew Jeta closer. "I mean they can't keep us in here forever"

Pulling herself out of his embrace and getting up to pace the room Jeta retorted "Yes they can. If that scenery outside the window is correct and that is ancient Cimmura then what the hell are we going to do? We are back in medieval times and we don't have a reasonable explanation of who we are and what we are doing here -after all what are we going to say to them. That we time travelled? Sure that will go down well -I'm sure they've burnt people at the stake for less."

Getting up as well Brody enclosed Jeta into a warm embrace, "˜Calm down Jet." He soothed "If worse comes to worse then this is a 9th centaury prison and lets face it we've broken out of better places than this. We're SEALS we can deal with anything - if need be we can always escape and hole up somewhere to think through all of our options."

Closing her eyes and forcing herself to calm down Jeta nodded "Yes and at least we have each other, I mean I'd hate to be in this situation alone."

Capturing her chin Brody smiled into her eyes "Well I'm here with you babe and we'll deal with this together."

"Together" Jeta agreed leaning up to push away a blonde piece of hair falling into Brody's eyes.

Drawn together like magnets Brody bent down to steal a kiss and Jeta turned her face up to offer him her lips. Sighing as their lips met Brody tightened his arms around Jeta's waist pulling her closer even as she buried her hands in his hair and melted into his embrace.

Unfortunately the five knights and Aphrael chose this exact moment to walk through the door every one of them freezing as they took in the scene in front of them until Bevier broke the spell by stalking over to the two kissing SEALS and tearing Jeta out of Brody's arms snarled "Remove yourself from her at once"

***

Top of Form

Jeta didn't quite know what the hell was going on one minute she was exchanging fiery kisses with Brody the next she had been snatched out of his arms by an apparently enraged Bevier at least she thought it was Bevier seeing as they hadn't even been introduced yet

Breaking out of her reverie she noticed that Brody and Bevier were giving each other death stares as they circled each other; both obviously spilling for a fight and fearing that Brody was going to be the one to throw the first punch, and while she couldn't' really didn't blame him -who the hell was Bevier to stop her kissing Brody anyway, she knew they wouldn't be doing themselves any favours in the long run.

After all if Brody and her suspicions were correct they might need these men assistance before the day was through.

So stepping in between the circling men she pulled Brody off to one side "Cool it" she mutter through clenched teeth.

"But he..." Brody began

"I know"Jeta interrupted "But we're not going to make friends if you do anything stupid like start a fight."

Realising that she was right and they might need the men's assistance Brody retreated to the other side of the room and leant against a wall there and tried to ignore the death stare Bevier was still shooting him

Turning to face the robe clad men in front of her Jeta smiled at them albeit a bit weakly "Hi" she began "Uh I think my friend and myself are a bit lost so if you wouldn't mind telling us where we are we will leave."

Sparhawk exchanged looks with the other knights before stepping forward "You are in the Pandion Chapterhouse in Cimmura."

Jeta nodded "I know this is going to sound strange but would you mind telling me what year it is, my friend and I have been a bit"¦ out of touch of late."

"It's 1264" Sparhawk answered looking at her with some amusement as he couldn't help but get a sense of history repeating itself.

Trying not to show her shock and disappointment Jeta nodded jerkily "Okay then, well if you would just point us to an exit we will leave you in peace."

"I don't think so" Aphrael piped up from where she had been standing unnoticed in between the knights "I think we have things we need to discuss.

Both Jeta and Brody looked at each other uncertainly, who was this child who spoke to them with such command in her voice? And why were these knights being so subservient towards her?

"I think we have already taken up enough of your time" Jeta tried to bow out gracefully.

"So how is life in the 21st centaury" Aphrael asked innocently.

Shooting a look of horror at each other both Brody and Jeta could not help but stare at the innocent looking child in front of them. How the hell had she known where they had come from?

"Uh would you mind repeating that" Brody asked after he had recovered from the shock Aphrael's innocently asked question had caused him

Smiling sweetly at the blonde SEAL Aphrael did so.

Now both totally confused and unsure of what to say and do Jeta and Brody stared at each as they each willed the other to say something "Uh great" Jeta finally muttered still staring at the strange raven haired child in front of her.

Sparhawk sighed; it seemed that they were at an impasse. Both Brody and Jeta were obviously to unsure and untrusting of both himself and his companions as well as the situation they had found themselves in that they were obviously not going to say anything.

So it was obviously up to the one's who actually knew what was going on to explain the situation and somehow he did not think it was going to go well.

"Why don't we all go to a more comfortable room and sit down and discuss a few things" he wearily suggested.

Why, he mentally asked himself, couldn't life be simple just for once?

One thing was for sure however Bevier and Brody were not going to be allowed any type of weapons.

&&&&

"You must be joking" Jeta looked at the five knights sitting across from her with horror written all over her face "This is where I've been for the last nine month's?"

"Yes" Sir Ulath confirmed

Nodding to herself and to dumbfounded to say anything else Jeta looked at Brody, who was sitting next to her; he looked just as shocked as she was feeling - Sparhawk had just finished filled both Jeta and Brody in on the last nine months events: from her landing in the Pandion chapterhouse the first time nine months ago to her sudden disappearance ten days ago and from the looks on both of their faces they were still trying to compute what to do with the information they had just been given.

"And we're married" Jeta could barely bring herself to look at her apparent husband.

Bevier nodded stiffly.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Jeta asked her voice breaking as she tried to stay calm "I mean how do we... how do _I _know you are telling me the truth?"

"We're knights" Sparhawk said quietly "We took an oath not to lie especially on a matter as serious as this"

"I have a marriage certificate with your signature on it" Bevier broke in "And up to ten days ago you were wearing my wedding ring. It matched the one I am wearing" He told her holding out his hand to show her his ring

A ring that looked suspiciously like a male version of the faux Da Arda ring that she had found in her possessions, and maybe the ring was not such a faux after all Jeta silently acknowledged to herself as she reached for her bag that was lying on the floor beside her chair and tipping it contents all over the table in front of her she begun to search for something.

"You mean this ring?" she asked quietly after finding what she had searched for and holding up the ring in question for Bevier's perusal "I thought it was a faux from the gift shop after I found out it looked like the Da Arda wedding ring but it's not is it?"

"No" Bevier shook his hand "I gave you my family's marriage ring -it has been worn by every Viscountess for the last 150 years.

"Oh" Jeta said weakly not knowing what else to say to that.

Looking at Brody, who was looking at her in complete horror, Jeta suddenly realised the implications of what Sparhawk had just told her - she could indeed be married to the raven haired knight in front of them.

Trying hard not to show any sign of the panic she was feeling outwardly she silently squeezed Brody's hand which she was holding under the table and silently prayed that this was one giant mistake she couldn't really be married to Bevier could she?

"˜But I don't remember you" she blurted out "If we were married surely I would remember that, surely I would remember you and I don't you look like a strange to me." Shaking her head she added "You are a stranger to me."

Hating to bring it up but knowing he had to Brody quietly said "You did suffer a head injury 10 days ago Jet and you haven't been able to remember anything about the last nine months since. It was why we were at the museum to begin with remember? To try and jog your memory by starting at the place you were found."

"Head injury?" Aphrael asked in interest "And what does he mean about the place you were found."

Jeta bit her lip she really didn't want to answer that question but she knew she had to "I went missing from Pearl nine months ago, and when I was found I was found at the chapterhouse of the Sparhawk museum -the place where I had gone missing in the first place. Apparently I had fallen down the stairs and hit my head on the floor and the fall left me in a coma for three days and when I awoke I couldn't remember the last nine months."

"You lost your memory of the last nine month's" Aphrael asked

"Yes" Jeta nodded.

"Then that would be why you don't remember Bevier. Why you don't remember any of us"

Turning to face Bevier Jeta told him "I want to see that marriage certificate.

After all she concluded if it did have her signature on it then that would be definite proof that the men in front of her were telling her the truth about the last nine month's.

Unfortunately it would also prove that she was married to the man in front of her. A man she didn't want to be married to.

***

Top of Form

Jeta examined the marriage certificate in her hand, it was real all right and even she had to admit that that was her signature at the bottom. Sighing and placing the piece of paper back on the table in front of her she slid it back over to Bevier who was seated directly across from her.

Giving her a tight smile as he reached over to reclaim the piece of paper now in front of him Bevier queried "Is the marriage certificate adequate? Or do you require more proof?"

Still not able to believe that the man in front of her was her husband she shook her head wearily "I admit the signatures mine. So what now"

"Well" Said Sir Sparhawk from Bevier's right "You and Brody cannot stay in the chapterhouse forever so I suppose you will have to accompany us to my wife's, Ehlana's, palace. I am sure she will be delighted to see you safe and well."

"I... I knew Queen Ehlana?" Jeta wondered not really believing her ears.

"Yes" Sparhawk replied "Before your marriage to Sir Bevier you served her as a lady in waiting, you were quite close.

Turning to exchange looks of disbelief with Brody who was seated next to her, Jeta could not help but wonder if she was just dreaming all of this? How else could she be married to Sir Bevier or a lady-in-waiting to the legendary Queen Ehlana?

"Pinch me" Jeta whispered to Brody.

Turning to face her Brody just raised one blonde eyebrow.

"So I can wake up from this dream." she tried to clarify.

Shaking his head he leant over and discreetly pinched her under the table grinning as she jumped in surprise and glared at him.

"I meant that figuratively" She hissed at him.

"Sorry babe" he winked back at her.

&&&&

Although the pinch Brody had so thoughtfully administered to her had not waken her up from this situation Jeta still felt like she was dreaming even though she knew she was not - having had just ridden through Cimmura itself and no dream had ever felt, smelt or looked so real and the Cimmura she had just ridden through had definitely not belonged to the 21st century.

It had been too small, too smelly, too ancient.

Dismounting and staring up at the palace looming in front of her Jeta automatically stepped back and reached for Brody's hand for reassurance, not even seeing the five knights look of disapproval as she stepped even closer to her ex-fiancé.

Guiding the two time travellers through the palace and its bending and winding corridors the five knights and two SEALS finally arrived at a corridor that was lined with portraits of long dead Kings and Queens that lead to an elaborately carved door.

Opening the door Sir Sparhawk led them into a warm sitting room that contained comfortable looking chairs and divans, a few tables and a roaring fire.

On one of those divans sat a richly dressed and beautiful blonde woman and beside her sat a brown haired, heavily pregnant girl.

The blonde was obviously Queen Ehlana.

Upon seeing Jeta the Queen gave a most unroyal shriek of delight and propelling herself off the divan she immediately threw her arms around the stunned Jeta "Good God but you are alright Jeta! We had feared the worst" Ehlana exclaimed as she hugged an unresponsive Jeta.

Gently extracting his wife from the still shocked Jeta, Sir Sparhawk led Queen Ehlana back to the divan she had been sitting on and knelt down in front of her "It is as we feared my lady, Jeta, was sent back to her own time."

Looking at her raven haired friend Ehlana shook her head in confusion "But I don't understand Sparhawk, if she was returned to her own time than why was she sent back here again ten days later?"

"I'd like to know that myself" Jeta murmured.

Shooting Jeta a warning look Sparhawk went on "And this time she did not return alone."

Looking confused Ehlana asked "But wh"¦" Just then she spied Brody hanging back near the door "Oh dear" she stated as she looked back and forth between Jeta's husband and ex-fiancé.

"Maybe" Sir Sparhawk fixed Jeta with a questioning look "It is time you tell us exactly what has happened to you in the last ten day.

&&&&&

They were all seated in comfortable chairs around the fire as Jeta began her tale. "Well I guess the first thing I remember was waking up in General Hearts" turning to face Ehlana she explained "That's a hospital in Pearl. Anyway" she went on "I woke up to Brody sitting next to me waiting for me to wake up."

"She had been in a coma for three days' Brody inserted helpfully "She was found by a Janitor who was working the early shift in the museum at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Preceptors office in the museums replica Pandion Chapterhouse"

Nodding Jeta continued "Brody told me that I had been found "dead' nine months previously and I didn't believe him at first but then my Doctor confirmed it and told me that to proof my identity they had had to run a DNA test. Anyway they kept me in hospital for a couple of days to run some more tests and to see if they could find any medical reason why anyone would have taken me or to see if anything had been done to me but when all the test they did came back negative they had to release me and Brody took me home to his apartment."

"You went home with Brody" Bevier asked obviously not happy with what his wife had just said and his face was tight with suppressed emotion.

"Yes" Jeta shrugged "I had no money, my own apartment was still a mess and only half renovated and everyone else I knew was at sea."

"What about your family" Sir Ulath asked.

"Yeah right" Jeta scoffed "I would rather live with a shark then with my father. Anyway Brody took me to his apartment and we spent the next couple of days trying to reclaim my identity and having to deal with all the legal paperwork that that entailed. Anyway to cut a long story short Brody decided after we successfully reclaimed my identity that seeing how I still could not remember any of the last nine month's that we should go back to where I was last seen"

Seeing the knight's blank look Jeta clarified "The Sparhawk museum. Anyway we were touring the Pandion Chapterhouse where we decided to see the newest exhibition - a rare collection of painting of all ten companions." Breaking off to smile at the five knights seated near her she arched one black eyebrow "That would be you guys and we were look at the paintings when I started to feel weird"

"She fainted" Brody butted in.

Turning to face him Jeta shook her head "I still maintain that I have never fainted in my life."

Brody grinned at her "Babe you fainted deal with it" His grin faded as he turned to face the knights "Anyway like I said Jeta fainted and I was taking her down to the first aid office when I don't know I started to feel weird as well"

"˜And then you fainted too" Jeta crowed a smirk on her face

"Jeta I did not" Brody protested.

"Ha" Jeta snorted pointing a finger at him "Not only did you faint but you dropped me!"

"Babe when have I ever dropped you"

"Paris" Jeta accused

"Pa... ok but who left the shoes I tripped over by the door?"

"Oh yeah sure blame me for you dropping me."

"I'm not blaming you I'm just saying I tripped over your shoes."

"Well if you hadn't thrown me over your shoulder to begin wit" Jeta broke off to look at the knights who were looking at them with various expressions on their face ranging from amusement to disbelief to anger "Okay so that was not relevant" she muttered.

"So" Queen Ehlana stepped in obviously trying to cover up the uncomfortable silence "You then awoke in the real Chapterhouse."

"Yep" Jeta nodded "That about sums it up.

"Any idea's" Sparhawk asked the other knights.

The other knights just looked at Sparhawk and each other obviously stuck for an answer.

"Well" Ehlana looked sympathetically towards Jeta "I think we should let Jeta and Brody go and refresh themselves after all I'm sure it has been a tiring day and they are feeling exhausted."

Sparhawk nodded "That may be the best suggestion for the time being until Aphrael comes back with more answers"

"Alean" Ehlana looked at the brown haired pregnant girl "Would you be a dear and take Jeta to her old suite in the west wing that she occupied before her marriage to Bevier? I am sure that would be the most comfortable place for her at the moment." Looking at Brody she smiled at him "And Brody, Sir Berit will escort you to a guest room in the north wing."

"No" Jeta blurted out without thinking then noting her hostess's shocked look she quickly threw Ehlana a strained smile and emended "I mean couldn't we please have rooms near each other. I'd just feel more..." she broke off as she tried to find a word that would not offend her hosts "More comfortable with Brody near me."

"Well" Ehlana floundered looking at Sparhawk for support "I don't know if that would be proper"

"Why" Jeta asked "It's not like I expect you to put us in a room together. Just near each other. I'd just feel better if Brody was near me"

"Why" Bevier broke in his face dark with anger.

Not liking the tension in the room Brody stepped in front of Jeta and looking at the dark Cyrinic he tried to explain Jeta's request "I think Jeta is just feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment and that she would feel more secure with a familiar face nearby."

"I am her husband and I assure you that she is perfectly secure, that this palace is perfectly secure -no one would dare to offer her offence and she will have Alean and her maid, Amelia nearby if she needs anything."

Shaking his blond head Brody crossed his hands over his chest and look Bevier straight in the eye "But she doesn't know any of these people you would leave her with. She doesn't know you"

Tired, cranky and scared Jeta stepped out from behind Brody to stand beside him "He's right I don't want Alean and I don't want Amelia -who ever she is. I want Brody to be near me in case I need him. Look I'm not trying to hurt you but I don't know you" she said as she stabbed a finger to illustrate her point in Bevier's direction and turning to indicate at everyone else in the room she added "I don't know any of you people. I'm confused, I'm lost and I just want Brody." Realising she sounded like a three year old having a tantrum but not able to stop herself Jeta blinked back the tears that were threatening to run down her face.

Bevier's eyes darkened even more and he took a step forward towards Jeta and Brody then noting his wife's teary expression he pulled up short and turning on his heels, he stormed out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Exchanging looks with Sparhawk Ehlana shrugged helplessly "Alean be a dear and put Jeta into her former room" Looking at Brody she added "And put Brody into the suite next door."

"Thank you" Jeta said her lower lip wobbling as she tried to stay in control of her spiralling out of control emotions.

"As long as it makes you feel more comfortable" The blonde queen smiled at the raven haired lieutenant.

Watching as Alean led Brody and Jeta out of the room she added to her husband "Even if it does put poor Bevier in hell." Turning to face Sparhawk she sighed "You better go check on him."

Nodding Sparhawk leaned over to kiss his wife on her cheek and said "I will see you later my love, after I have a talk to Bevier." Then he to leave the room, leaving Ehlana alone silently worried about Bevier.

***

Top of Form

Bevier stood looking blindly out towards the unlovely grey city that was sprawled out beneath the balcony that he was currently occupying. So caught up in his own misery was he that he didn't even hear the approaching footsteps behind him until a hand on his shoulder shook him out of his melancholy reverie and turning around to face the intruder his hand automatically reached for his sword but he let it drop back to his side when he saw it was only Sparhawk.

Giving his friend a sympathetic smile Sparhawk said "I am sure this loss of memory is only temporary, that Aphrael can fix it."

Turning to look at his friend his brown eyes void of emotion he replied "And if she can't what do we do then?"

Lost for an answer Sparhawk turned to look at the view spread below him "Then you will just have to get to know each other again."

Leaning against the balcony rail Bevier shook his head "I doubt Jeta will want that, all she wants is Brody remember? How am I meant to compete with him when she doesn't even remember me?"

"You don't have to compete with him, you are her husband not him."

"For all that means to her after all she is an American not an Elene and her moral beliefs are totally different -she believes in divorce after all. She once told me that she believed that there was no point in staying in any relationship where there was no love. What will our marriage mean to her when she can't remember it, when she can't remember that we love each other?"

Troubled Sparhawk shrugged "Then I guess we will just have to help her remember it."

"˜How"

"I don't know but we will start by talking to Aphrael." Clasping Bevier on the shoulder Sparhawk smiled "We might as well get straight on it" and starting to wave the intricate gestures that begun the spell to call the child goddess Sparhawk began to chant in Styric.

&&&&

"He is a good man."

Turning around to face the heavily pregnant brown haired woman who was standing in the middle of the room she had just finished escorting Jeta to, Jeta frowned, "Excuse me"

"˜Bevier, he is a good man" Alean repeated "And he loves you"

Sighing Jeta sat down on the bed and replied "I'm sure Bevier is a fine man and I don't want to hurt anyone, but I don't remember him."She really didn't want to get into this tonight after all she was still trying to collect all her thoughts together after learning not only was she back in medieval times but married to a genuine Knight.

Unfortunately it seemed Alean was intent on having this conversation and waddling over to sit on the bed next to Jeta she continued "You should of seen him when you went missing, he went crazy. He, my husband and the rest of our friends tore Cimmura apart searching for you. We all feared the worse when we couldn't find you. Bevier nearly went mad with grief "

"I'm sorry if my disappearance caused you any pain" Jeta whispered "But what do want me to do."

"I want you not to hurt him."

Reaching over to touch the other girls hand Jeta tried to reassure her "I don't intend on hurting him."

Her large brown eyes swimming with tears Alean turned to face her "I know you won't mean to but you will." Pausing she went on to add "How can you not when you have James Brody by your side and when you say things like you only want Brody. Bevier is your husband, he loves you, how do you think it makes him feel to see you ex-fiance by your side?"

"I don't know" Jeta threw her hands in the air "I don't know anything at the moment but what do you expect me to do? Not talk to Brody? I won't do that he is the only one in this place that I actually know, that I actually recognize."

"Nobody expects you're to break complete contact with Brody, just keep a respectable distance from him. After all" Alean continued softly "˜you are even if you don't remember it a married woman.

"So what" Jeta challenged "I should just accept the fact that I am married to a man I don't know and ignore the man I do love."

Her hand flew to her mouth as she winced over her last words; she really hadn't meant to say that out loud and as she watched Alean face grow stiff she wished with all her might that she hadn't.

Watching as Alean rose to her feet and quietly excused herself, Jeta stared after the little ex-maid as she left the room then shaking her head she began to prepare to go to bed determined to get a good night sleep

After all, she thought sleepily, tomorrow was bound to be worse as she would have to deal with her so called husband.

And as she got in to bed she wondered what her chances of an annulment were? Had she and Bevier actually consummated the relationship?

What kind of marriage had they had anyway as he had definitely seemed like her type!

Sure he had been gorgeous but he had also seemed stiff and uptight and from what she had read about him in history books she seemed to recall that he had been the most religious of the companions.

No, she concluded silently, he was definitely not her type; he was too strait-laced and too serious for her.

Trying to imagine even wanting to kiss him was impossible so how could she have ever married him let alone consummated that marriage?

Tomorrow, she thought, she would get some answers to those questions and some other burning questions she had and maybe if she was lucky an annulment would be hers.

Comforted by this thought Jeta rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

&&&

Looking at Bevier with pity Aphrael shook her head "Sorry Bevier but it's too risky, if I start meddling with the part of Jeta's brain that contains her memory then I might accidentally do more damage than good."

"But I thought you said that the brain was easier to work on then the heart" Sparhawk accused.

"It is" Aphrael shrugged "But that particular part of the brain is very delicate and it's not worth taking the risk in interfering with it in case I accidentally wipe her entire memory."

Nodding Bevier agreed, "So what are our other options

"It is possible that her memory loss is just short term and will come back by itself"

"And if it doesn't" Bevier asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

Biting her lip Aphrael winced "I don't know" she admitted.

***

Looking at the outfit in front of her Jeta shook her head in amusement; they really expected her to wear this? It was pretty enough, she supposed, if you liked old fashioned dresses that had more fabric than the Russian Moscow Circus's tent and to add salt to the wound also included a corset.

A real life, I hope you don't like breathing, corset!

"You have to be kidding me" Jeta looked at Alean who had brought the dress when she had come to wake Jeta up "You seriously expect me to wear that."

Looking at the dress which was currently in the height of fashion at the Elenian Court Alean replied confused "Yes. What is wrong with the dress -it is from your wardrobe from your"¦ previous stay with us."

"I wore this" Jeta's voice was clearly sceptical

"Yes" Alean nodded "And I assure you that it is currently the height of fashion and most ladies would die to wear it. Besides" Alean went on "You have nothing else to wear; the clothes you brought with you from the future are definitely not suitable for the palace and you can't hope to wear the monk robes both you and Brody wore yesterday forever." She added referring to the monk robes both Brody and Jeta were ordered to put over their clothes before they left the chapterhouse yesterday.

Rolling her eyes Jeta gave in "Ok so I'll wear it but I might need a bit of help putting it on" The sooner, she rationalised to herself, she got dressed the sooner they could go downstairs and sort out this whole marriage' mess.

&&&&

Having finished admiring herself in the mirror in her bedroom Jeta turned away, she had to admit that the dress looked good on her, the colour a rich blue was a very flattering shade against her dark colouring, the style accented all her best features and -her favourite bit - the corset made her waist look absolutely _tiny. _

Maybe, she mused as she walked out to the sitting room, fashion in this time had something going for itself after all.

Hearing the door open Jeta turned around expecting to see Alean but was pleasantly surprised when she saw Brody standing in the doorway, but when she took a closer look at him she had to force herself not to laugh as she saw that he definitely did not look happy in the hose and doublet that had no doubt been pressed upon him.

"Nice threads, honey" she could not help but smirk as a wide grin broke over her face.

"Haha," Brody replied bitterly as he stepped deeper into the room, stopping as he caught his first glimpse at Jeta and he gave her a long, slow look over, the frown melting away from his face to be replaced by a smile as his eyes darken as he admired the view in front of him" I have to say you look way better in what they pass for fashion around here then I do. You look beautiful, babe."

Standing up and issuing him a playful curtsey Jeta twinkled back in her best southern belle voice "Why thank you, kind sir."

Grinning at each other, Brody was just about to take a step towards Jeta when the door opened again and Alean stepped in and looking at the suddenly guilty Jeta and Brody in front of her rather stiffly informed them "All of our friends have assembled in the blue sitting room and are ready for you now." Having said that she turned around and walked out the door leaving Brody and Jeta to follow her.

&&&&

Entering the room Jeta did a quick scan of its occupants and noted that asides from the five knights they had previously met as well as Queen Ehlana and Alean that there was also a heavily bearded stocky man in the room as well and that they were all seated at a long table in comfortable looking chairs.

Sitting down on the chair that was offered to her by a stoic faced Sparhawk; Jeta noticed that Brody was being offered a chair across the table from her, while Sir Bevier, her apparent husband, was seated beside her.

After they were all seated Sparhawk cleared his throat and began "Well I guess we all know why we are here and I have to begin by saying that I have just had a little chat with our very own child goddess and that she has reported that she and the rest of the gods are still mystified on what is happening with Jeta. They still maintain that none of them, even if they combined all their energies, have the power to control time enough to take someone from the future not just once but twice, let alone send them back again."

"Yes well I hate to disagree" Jeta chipped in "But both Brody and I are proof that someone has the power to do it."

"But not any of our current gods" Sparhawk maintained "Aphrael made that perfectly clear."

"So who does she think did it?" Brody asked.

Looking at the blond SEAL impassively Sparhawk shrugged, "It is as before, the only thing to have the power to do such a thing would be Bhelliom or Kael. I banished Kael by winning the fight with Cyrgon three years ago and the Bhelliom left soon after to continue his journey to the end of the universe."

"Great!" Jeta sighed "which leaves us where? At a dead end I suppose".

"We are doing everything we can to find out what is happening I assure you, my lady."

Realising that she may have come across rude Jeta hastened to mollify him that she was grateful for his assistance by saying "And I appreciate that. I guess I am still feeling a bit overwhelmed at my present situation."

Looking at Brody she smiled at him "I guess I should say that we are both feeling a bit overwhelmed, so do we know anything else."

"Well it gets worse I'm afraid. Last time we thought you were sent back here so John Reedman -or something controlling him - could take over your family company and gain any influence they have but seeing as Brody has informed us John Reedman died of something called cancer two months before you disappeared from the palace I would say we were wrong about that."

Shaking his head Sparhawk admitted "I am afraid to say we don't really know anything about why this has happened to you, Jeta, this time or last.

"Well at least you are trying" Jeta tried to crack a smile but failed "So what is our plan from here."

"We really don't know" Bevier broke in looking at his wife

"Well" Ehlana said brightly "I suggest that we all go and have some breakfast while it is still hot."

They all rose to their feet and started to drift to the door, when Jeta stopped Bevier "I have some questions I need to ask you" she told him "Do you mind if we have a quick word before breakfast?"

Shaking his head Bevier looked down at her "You have my full attention, my lady."

Looking over to where Brody had paused by the door to look back at her with Sparhawk and Ulath at his side she waved at him "Go have some breakfast, Brody, I'll be there soon."

Sending a decidedly unfriendly look at Bevier, Brody asked "Do you want me to stay with you, babe?"

Shaking her head she smiled at him "I'll be fine. I just need some questions answered."

&&&&

Having watched Brody and the knights all walk out of the room Jeta turned around and walked back over to the table to where Bevier was sitting.

"You have some questions for me, My lady." Bevier asked

Not sure how to start Jeta nodded hesitantly as she sat down across from him "Yes I suppose I do. Well I guess my first question would have to be why we get married to begin with."

"Aphrael came to us and told us that you were being threatened by some of the Elder Gods who thought they could use you to secure your information about futuristic weapons." Shrugging his shoulder he added "To make a long story short, our god put a spell of protection on you against other gods but that would not protect you against their worshippers so Aphrael thought it would be best if you had a church knight, fully equipped in Styric spells, with you at all time. That meant you had to marry a Knight as any other situation would have been inappropriate"

Smiling relieved "So we weren't in love or anything."

His face growing stiff "That was just the reason we got married so soon. Before any of this had even happened we had already had a few..." he paused as he tried to find the right words. "Encounters."

"Encounters?"Jeta queried.

"We had kissed." Bevier extended "Twice and we had both admitted there was an attraction between us. You see I was the one who trained you in court etiquette and from the beginning there was something between us."

"Oh" Jeta whispered crushed as she saw her dreams of an annulment fade.

"I love you" Bevier cut to the chase "And up to 10 days ago I would have sworn that you were in love with me too. We had been married for 5 months and we were happy. At least I thought we were."

"So we had a..." Now it was Jeta's turn to fumble for words "We had a full marriage."

"A full marriage?" Bevier queried as his brow furrowing in confusion.

Her cheeks turning bright red, Jeta closed her eyes in embarrassment; she could not believe she was having this conversation "What I mean is, had we slept together."

"Slept together" Bevier asked blankly clearly not getting the question "We slept in the same bed if that is what we meant"

"No!" If Jeta had thought she could not be any more embarrassed she was wrong "I mean had we, uh, consummated the relationship.

Now it was Bevier's turn to blush "Yes" he replied shortly wondering where she was going with this.

"Oh" Jeta slumped then fixed Bevier with a desperate stare "But how do I know you are telling the truth?"

Not quite believing he was having this conversation Bevier shrugged" You want proof? Fine; you have a tattoo of a butterfly on your left hip and a birthmark on your right thigh -it's shaped like a heart. You also have two noticeable scars on your stomach and chest that you told me happened in the accident that killed your Mother. Is that proof enough? How else would I know these things?"

Jeta buried her face in her hands, so she had slept with the man in front of her! It didn't seem fair that he knew intimate details about her, had intimate memories of her and she couldn't even remember his face.

"So I guess an annulment is out of the question then" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

The colour drained out of Bevier face as he realised what this whole conversation had been about and he laughed hollowly "I would say an annulment is about five month's too late. We are married and as there is no divorce in this centuary we will stay that way."

"Til death do we part" he intoned his voice devoid of emotion as he stared at his wife blankly.

&&&

It had been two days since her embarrassing talk with Bevier and Jeta had spent them avoiding both her curly haired husband and all of his friends as much as she could without giving too much offence.

She knew that the long walks in the palace gardens with Brody, which was how she spent her time when not in conference with her hosts about Brody and her situation, had raised a few disapproving eyebrows and had left Bevier decidable stony faced but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

She knew it was very ungrateful of her considering how kind and helpful they had been but she found it very unnerving spending any great amount of time with people who claimed to know her so well but whom she could not remember no matter how much she tried.

That was not to mention a husband who knew her so intimately but who she really could not see herself in love with. Let alone in bed with.

Sure he was handsome, gorgeous even when he smiled which he rarely did, and he did seem to be kind and he did have very good manners but she just couldn't see herself with him.

He was too serious, too religious, too strait-laced and too stoic for her after all she had always preferred her men just this side of bad boy not choir boy.

Take Brody for example sure he might be Mr Reliable but he had also always been willing to take risks with her: to jump out a plane, to go back packing across Europe not to mention the millions of other things they had done together that would make Bevier's hair curl curly than it already was if he knew about them.

(Author's note: Not like THAT keep your minds out of the gutter.)

So that was why she was currently pacing a walled little garden she and Brody had found which beside a stunning array of flowers contained a water feature and the bench Brody was currently seating.

"I don't know if I can take anymore of this." She fretted still pacing back and forth under the concerned blue eyed gaze of her ex-fiancé.

"Jeta calm down" Brody order his blue eyes filled with concern.

"How?" she practically shrieked "Aphrael has once again told us she has no clue how we got to be transported here, that nobody she talks to can figure out why we are here let alone how to get us back to our own time."

Standing up Brody walked over to her and wrapped her into what was meant to be a calming embrace, "She'll figure it out, Jet, I'm sure of it."

Looking up into his eyes Jeta snorted, "I wish I could be so sure but what if she can't then we might be stuck in this hellhole forever."

Leading her over to the bench and making her sit down Brody sat down next to her "Would that be so bad."

Looking at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head Jeta laughed cynically "Would it be so bad? Stuck in medieval Cimmura? Let me think" she said shaking her head in disbelief before going on

"It would be a nightmare. No electricity. No running water. Absolutely no modern conveniences."

Standing up and placing her hands on her hips she scowled down at Brody "Not to mention me being married to a man I can't even remember and can't divorce."

"Yeah that does suck" Brody replied "But it's not like they can force you to participate in the marriage."

"Couldn't they?" Jeta looked at Brody seriously "We're in the 9th centaury, Brody, not the 21st unfortunately. Women's rights are a long way off in the future and according to what I studied in history at this time woman are little more than chattel. In the eyes of the law he owns me. He has complete rights over me, over my body"

His eyes going deadly Brody shook his head, "If he tries anything I'll kill him."

Rolling her eyes Jeta replied "Yeah well you would get there too late. If he tried to lay one finger on me I'd kill him. Although" she admitted "I don't think he would be the type to. He's too... I don't know, honourable to try to force an unwilling woman. Even if that woman is technically his wife"

"Honourable, huh" Brody look at Jeta with a question in his eyes "What do you think of him. I mean we have never discussed it. Some woman would call him handsome."

Closing her eyes Jeta shook her head, was Brody jealous? Of a man she would divorce herself of right now if she had the option. "I don't know" she shrugged "He is good looking. Very good looking but I just can't see me with him."

"I hate to say it Jet, but you were with him at one point. You are married to him."

"I know and he said we were happy together but I just can't see it. He's too serious, too religious. Just not... just not" closing her eyes she tried to find the words she was looking for and after finding them she opened her eyes to look directly into Brody's "Just not you."

Looking up at her in shock over what she had just said Brody parroted "Not me"

Sitting beside him Jeta reached over to take one of his hands and looking him directly in the eyes she breathed "Definitely not you." Then leaning over she kissed him.

&&&

The kiss had definitely progressed further then Jeta had anticipated when she had first kissed Brody and they were now lying on the soft grass exchanging heated kisses even as their hands wandered freely over each other's bodies and breaking off the kiss Brody dropped his mouth to Jeta's neck as he began to undo her bodice scattering tiny kisses over each inch of skin he uncovered.

Then out of the blue Brody groaned and stopped what he was doing, rolling off of her "We have to stop." He panted.

Looking up at him uncomprehendingly her eyes glazed over with passion, Jeta shook her head "Why"

"You're married remember?"

Jeta groaned "I don't care if a piece of paper says he my husband. I don't want him." Leaning over and pushing him onto his back on the grass and pinning him down with her body she leant over and kissed him "I want you."

"Believe me, Jet, I want you more than anything but I want you not to end up regretting this."

Smiling at him she moved her body over hers in a way that made him groan "I won't"

"But" he delayed her again his hand on her hips keeping her still "What if your memory comes back?" Brody queried "What if you remember how much you love him and you can never forgive yourself for making love to me, what then."

Looking down at him Jeta didn't know how to respond when suddenly she heard footsteps.

Looking up in time to see her husband and Sir Ulath walk through the garden's arched entrance and freezing as they took in the scene in front of them.

Jeta winced and bit her lip as her blue eyes met her husband's icy dark ones from her position still sitting on top of Brody, Brody's hands gripping her waist and her lips swollen from Brody's kisses and her bodice half unlaced.

This could not be good.

&&&

Bevier stalked towards Jeta and Brody who were hastily scrambling up from the grass. Taking one look at the expression in Bevier's eyes, Jeta quickly stood in front of Brody.

"Get out of my way" Bevier told her through clenched teeth.

"Not a chance" Jeta retorted "Back off, Bevier, I don't want to hurt you."

Looking at his wife in disbelief, Bevier shook his head; she was threatening _him _after what he had just seen her and Brody doing? Looking over his unfaithful wife's head to meet Brody's eyes he asked "Do you need a woman to protect you? Is that the sort of man Jeta finds..." curling his lip in disgust he spat out "Appealing"

Gently moving Jeta to one side, Brody stepped forward meeting Bevier's angry gaze with a challenging one of his own "Hardly. Jeta's always found me quite adequate for her. On and off the training field."

Nodding, Bevier smiled a feral smile "So we will settle this like gentleman. I challenge you to a duel. Pick your weapon."

Looking back and forth between Brody and Bevier Jeta could not believe what she was hearing "Whoa time out." She shook her head "A duel? I really don't think so."

"Keep out of this wife" Bevier told Jeta in a quiet voice like ice "Brody and I will settle this matter between us; you have done quite enough today."

"So what" Jeta stalked up to Bevier, crossing her arms across her chest and getting in his face "You'll duel each other. To the victor go the spoils I suppose. What are you a barbarian?'

"˜No" Came the chill reply "Your husband"

"A husband I don't know" Jeta threw back "A husband I don't even want. I'm sorry if your feelings and pride are hurt by what you saw but I was the one who initiated it, I'm the one that kissed him first and believe me if you try to lay even one finger on him he won't have to duel you because I'll kill you myself.

His expression even darker than before Bevier looked past his fuming wife to his adversary "Pick your weapon" he repeated "I'll have my second deliver the day and time to you." And turning on his heels he went to leave

"No" Jeta said going to stop him by putting a hand on his arm "I won't let you do this." She told him as he turned back around to face her.

"You have no choice." Bevier retorted "Believe me I'd be well within my rights to kill your lover where he stands and banish you to a convent for the rest of your life. But I am not the barbarian you accuse me of being I will not kill an unarmed man."

"You hero" Jeta retorted sarcastically.

Sending her a cold look Bevier quietly said "As I was saying I could cut him down where he stands and believe me no one would blame me but I won't I will face him in armed combat instead"

"And then what send me to that convent, after you've murdered Brody who doesn't know one side of a sword to the other! Yeah you're so honourable" Shaking her head she glared at Bevier "Well believe me you won't get a chance because we are so out of here." Grabbing Brody's hand and spinning around on her heels she led them both out of the garden and into the palace.

&&&

Hurrying through the streets of Ancient Cimmura Jeta and Brody didn't even bother looking around the bustling market place as they made their way to the nearest gate both secretly thankful for the spell Aphrael had put on them that made them invisible to most people on the first day they had arrived as no one had not wanted to have to explain Brody's appearance and Jeta's re-appearance to the court until matters were settle.

Happily for Jeta and Brody this had made their escape from the palace easy: After quickly gathering up all the supplies they could think they might need and grabbing some weapons thus arming themselves while they had used their SEAL training to stealthily avoid the knights who were obviously searching for them they had just walked out of the palace straight past the oblivious guards at the gates.

Having reached the city gates Jeta and Brody silently joined a group of travellers who were also leaving Cimmura and walked through the gate the soldiers had opened for them.

Once outside and walking away from the departing travellers Jeta and Brody looked at each other.

Now what?

***

Jeta and Brody stopped at a inn a couple of hours ride south of Cimmura after using some of the money they had gained from pawning a couple of rings and necklace that Jeta had been wearing the day they had appeared in this century too pay for their room as well to pay for the horses they had purchased at a farm outside of Cimmura.

Having eaten what past for the evening meal in the inn, Jeta and Brody returned to their room and flipping back the covers Jeta searched it for any evidences of current occupants of the creepy crawly variety and finding it to be lice and bed bug free she deigned to flopped down on to it stating "I never want to ride a horse again."

Pulling off his boots Brody grinned back at her "But babe you looked like you were having so much fun and just think we have further to go tomorrow as I have a feeling we want to put as much distance between Cimmura and us as humanely possible"

Shooting him a unfriendly look Jeta muttered "I should have let Bevier slice and dice you then send me to a nunnery after all. It would have been more fun than the previous 5 hours."

Sitting down next to her on the bed Brody shook his head, "Don't even joke about that Jet, the man was seriously pissed off and the sad thing is I can sort of understand it. He is obviously in love with you after all and you are his wife so to find us in the position we were in would obviously devastated anyone."

Not really wanting to feel any sympathy for Bevier who she was still determined to see as the enemy Jeta shrugged "I still think we did the right thing leaving Cimmura."

Pushing herself up off the bed Jeta turned to Brody "Can I have some help over here? These dresses are hell as they are impossible to put on and off by yourself."

Standing up Brody walked over to where Jeta was standing and started to work on her bodice lacing "They do look fantastic on you though, babe"

"Give me plain old Jeans and a shirt any day" Jeta retorted her voiced muffled by fabric as she finally wriggled her way out of her dress with Brody's help then after laying the dress over a chair and clad in only a thin chemise she walked over to the bed and climbed in

Stripping off his shirt and trousers before getting into his side of the bed Brody reached over and drew her close to him "We really are going to have to sort out a plan if we are going to be stuck here for what could be forever now we have no inside help."

Snuggling into him Jeta closed her eyes "Tomorrow" she sighed "I'm too tired from today's activities to do anything but sleep right now."

Worn out from the day activities they were both asleep in a matter of minutes.

&&&

Bevier, Queen Ehlana, Sparhawk and their friends were at that very minute n the middle of a emergency meeting to discuss how to locate the two missing SEALS they had spent the last five hours searching Cimmura for the guilty pair, after it had become apparent that they had left the palace grounds after the "˜Garden Incident' as Sir Ulath was now calling it, but to no avail.

Drumming his fingers on the table Sparhawk summed up what they had been discussing for the last 20 minutes "So the obvious problem is that Jeta and Brody are invisible to the common person. Which unfortunately means none of Platimes or Talen's spies will find them. The good new however is Aphrael thinks she may be able to track them down via magic."

"So until them" Ehlana went on "I guess we should retire to bed"

One by one they all filed out the door and began to drift back to their individual rooms and Sparhawk waited until everyone else had left before walking back to Bevier who was still seated at the table staring into thin air "We will find her, Bevier, I promise you." He said laying a comforting hand on his distraught friends arm.

Standing up to face his broken nosed friend Bevier shrugged his face reflecting the hell he had been through in the last couple of hours, "Then what, Sparhawk? She has made it perfectly clear that she has made her choice and it isn't me. If we do find them I fear I will cement her hatred for me by killing the man she loves and I will kill him if we find them. All I can think of doing when I think of what I saw this afternoon in that garden is ripping him apart limb by limb and it's all I can think of"

Looking sympathetically Sparhawk sighed "I can't say I wouldn't do the same if I found Ehlana with someone else. No man could."

"Yet I fear it will make Jeta despise me forever. Not that" Bevier told his friend "I could ever forgive her for what she and Brody were doing this afternoon.

"Nor for what I can only imagine they are no doubt doing right now."

&&&

Waking up in the middle of the night thirsty Jeta pushed the arm that was lying over her stomach off of her as she quickly snuck out of the bed, trying not to wake up the man lying next to her

Fumbling in the still dark room but having no candles to light her way Jeta blindly made her way over to the table where she had left a cup of water the previous evening and feeling her way around until she found the table then the cup she quickly gulped down the water not wanting to linger in the chill night air and after draining the cup she turned around and began to feel her way back to her bed.

She was nearly there but unfortunately one of Brody's boots had been left near the bed and she found it, tripping over it and unable to find anything to grip onto she fell forward her head banging against the wooden post of the bed with a crack that woke Brody up.

&&&

_Warm lips descended upon her and she flashed her lover a naughty smile that gleamed white in the darkness before she turned and swam away from him beginning the routine chase that always ended with her caught in his arms._

_Hearing splashing nearby she knew he was nearby closing the distance between them with ease and smiling to herself she deliberately slowed down -she did want him to catch her after all._

_Shrieking playfully as he swept her up in his muscular arms she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and lifting her face to offer her lips to him she sighed as he took her up on her offer and kissed her passionately._

_Burying her hands in his curly hair she broke off the kiss to murmur his name against his lips "Bevier" she sighed before resuming the kiss._

&&&

Waking up with a throbbing head Jeta looked around the unfamiliar room she found herself freezing as she turned her head and looked into the worried blue eyes of James Brody.

"What are you doing here Brody" she asked her confusion obvious in her voice "And where's my husband. Where's Bevier."

***

It was all Jeta could do but close her eyes in absolute horror as the events of the past week flooded back to her - starting with waking up in General Hearts hospital in Pearl and ending with the events of yesterday; Bevier's witnessing the passionate interlude between Brody and herself, the ugly scene that had followed that had led to her and Brodie's quick exit from the palace which had in turn concluded in their overnight stay at this very inn as they had quickly put as many miles between themselves and Cimmura as possible.

Remembering the look of horror and anger on Bevier's face the last time she saw him caused a sharp pain in Jeta's heart and she could not help but wonder what would happen if they did return to the palace now?

Would he be happy to know that she had regained her memory and would he, could he ever forgive her for the pain she had caused him not to mention the things she had done with Brody since she had lost her memory?

Or would he still follow through with his threat to duel Brody and banish her to a convent.

Would he ever even want to look at her again?

Looking up she realised Brody had been talking to her and snapping out of her reverie in time to hear the tail end of his sentence "So what do you want to do Jeta."

Still to caught up in the nightmare she had awoken to find herself in she asked listlessly "What's the time?"

Checking his watch Brody replied "3.15am"

"I guess there is nothing we can do at the moment but go back to bed; it is way to early in the morning to travel yet."

"And when we leave this place where will we be going?" Brody asked although he already knew the answer.

"Back to Cimmura"

&&&

Coming down the inn stairs Jeta and Brody walked over to the inn keeper who was dozing in a chair by the front door.

"We'll be leaving now "Brody told the man, offering him their room key.

The Inn Keeper for his part jumped up in fright for he had not heard them approach until Brody had spoken and he looked up at the couple who had suddenly appeared in front of him frowning; he usually prided himself on his keen ears and it had been said he could hear a spider walk across the ceiling above him but little was he to know that that was part of Aphraels spell -Jeta and Brody would appear invisible to most people unless they talked directly to them.

Pocketing the key the innkeeper smiled at the pair "Before you leave" he told them "Your party has caught up with you."

"Our party" croaked Jeta looking around and freezing to the spot as she saw a couple of familiar faces seated around a dining room table.

"Yes" the innkeeper went on "They arrived about 20 minutes ago looking for you."

But Brody and Jeta barely heard him as they looked at the unfriendly faces of Sparhawk, Bevier, Kalten and Berit.

&&&

Watching his beautiful but adulterous wife walk down the stairs while being assisted with a hand under her elbow by the blond man he had quickly grown to hate, it was all Bevier could do but not to go over there and drag his wife away from her ex-fiance and then kill the man who dared lay his hands upon her.

Not that she seemed to mind from the way she smiled up at him.

Waiting Bevier watch them wander over to the innkeeper and hand back a key - a key he knew that belonged to the room they had shared last night and he felt his heart harden against her a little more as he tried not to think about what they had done in that room.

Dragging himself out of that unpleasant thought he noticed that his runaway bride and her lover had finally caught onto his and his friend's presence and were looking wide eyed and startled at them.

Of course, Bevier reasoned with a chill smile, they would not have considered Aphraels ability to track them through the spell she had put on them so they would not have thought they would have been found so easily.

Watching at the pair slowly walked towards him and his fellow knights Bevier rose to his feet, feeling more than seeing his friends do the same.

&&&

Watching Bevier rise to his feet it was all Jeta could do but not to run over to him and throw her arms around him and declare her remembered love to him but after taking one look at the look in his eyes she knew it would not be a good idea.

The warmth that had always been in his brown eyes for her was gone and replaced instead with an icy, unforgiving chill that could have frozen over hell.

Devastated by that icy look she did not realise she was still walking towards him until quite suddenly she was in front of him and trying to figure out what to say to him but she didn't have to bother because when she open up her mouth to speak she was interrupted by a brief shaking of Bevier's head.

"Not here" he told her his voice as warm as Antarctica "Wait until we have returned to the palace.

&&&

Having been swiftly escorted out to the stables Jeta was surprised to see hers and Brody's horses already saddled and ready and risking a look over her shoulder to Brody, who looked quite uncomfortable from his place between the equally burly Kalten and Sparhawk, she gathered from one look at his equally surprised face that he had not asked someone to ready their horses either.

Turning to face her husband she was about to ask him a few questions but stopped when she saw the repressive look on his face so instead she allowed him to help her up onto her horse and watching as Brody was allowed to mount his own horse, Jeta watched as the other knights also mounted their own steed before Sparhawk gestured for them all to follow him and then they were setting off back to Cimmura

To Jeta's amazement the journey that had taken her and Brody hours the previous day took but a scant 20 minutes this morning and before Jeta knew it she was being led through Cimmura and up towards the palace gates and onto the Palace Courtyard.

Dismounting from her horse Jeta stood stretching sore from even that brief ride but suddenly realising that every eye was on her she quickly dropping her arms back to her side and gestured that she was ready and nodding once Sparhawk led them into his wife's palace.

&&&

Walking with Bevier, who was obviously unwilling to let her even remotely out of his sight, by her side she kept sneaking a peek out his side profile and she sighed as she saw his expression was as bleak as the weather outside.

Entering the familiar, comfortable sitting room of Queen Ehlana, Jeta quickly scanned the room and saw that beside Ehlana, Alean, Ulath and Tynian were also present along with an unknown raven haired woman with alien features.

She also noticed in passing that while Alean looked vaguely sympathetic everyone else was looking very hostilely at her and Brody.

Having spent most of the morning trying to ignore the pounding in her head that was a result from the previous knight fall which had not been helped along with her ride to the palace she began to feel rather woozy.

Turning to face her husband she was just beginning to say "I don't feel so good." when her knees buckled and she sank to the floor.

Bevier quickly knelt down beside her, his animosity towards her warring with his natural concern for her even as Brody pushed past Sparhawk and Kalten to reach her.

"Jet are you okay" The blond SEAL asked, trying to ignore the daggers the handsome Cyrinic was sending him.

"What's wrong with her" Sparhawk brusquely asked Brody as he also knelt down beside the coming around but still woozy Jeta.

"She fell yesterday banging her head on a bedpost it left quite a nasty lump at the back of her head."

Ignoring the other man Bevier reached around and started to gently explore the back of Jeta's head until he found the lump but he quickly retracted his fingers when Jeta whimpered in pain as he touched the injury "How do you feel Jeta" he asked her forcing his voice to be calm.

"I'm fine" Jeta said in a small voice.

"Still" Queen Ehlana took over "Maybe we should let Sephrenia have a look over her"

"Sephrenia?" Jeta's head quickly snapped up which she instantly regretted as new pain burst through her head.

She had never met the raven haired High Priestess of Aphrael in her previous visit and watching as the small, beautiful woman approach her stories she had heard about this legendary woman bounced around in her mind.

&&&

Having been relocated to lie down on a comfortable divan lounge and having been thoroughly examined by Sephrenia, who had reassured both Brody, Bevier and the rest of their friends (or ex-friends as the case may be Jeta thought morosely) that her bump was "nothing much to worry about but I'll keep an eye on her just to be sure'

Jeta was just about to sit up when Sephrenia casually said "It's a pity that knock to the head didn't restore your memory."

"After all" the black hair sorceress went on "It has been thought while one blow can damage one's memory another can restore it."

Exchanging looks with Brody Jeta closed her eye. Well if she was looking for an opening here was one so opening up her eyes and summoning up her courage Jeta quietly murmured "Well actually it's funny you should say that."

All eyes were suddenly on her but all Jeta could see was Bevier's stunned brown ones.

"You remember?" He asked expressionlessly.

"Everything" She told him her voice thick with emotion.

His face showing his warring emotions, Bevier could not help but laugh bitterly "And just one day too late."

Her breath caught in her throat Jeta could only look at him with tears in her eyes.

Catching his friends and wife eyes, Sparhawk gestured towards the door and getting the hint they all filed towards it one by one, Ulath dragging a reluctant Brody behind him until the only people left in the room were Jeta and Brody

Watching as everyone left Jeta turned to face her husband "Bevier please" she begged him one hand outstretched towards him as she pleaded silently for his forgiveness.

Bevier spun around to face her his face a blank mask as he desperately tried to repressed his emotions, "Please what Jeta?" he half snarled at her "Please could I forget the sight of you on top of him, kissing him with your bodice half undone as he put his hands all over you?"

Jeta was silently crying now even as Bevier stalked towards her "Or maybe please could I forget what you were undoubtedly doing with him alone in that inn room last night, god, what you have probably been doing with him since you left the hospital in your time and went home with him."

Jeta shook her head whispering "no" in denial to Bevier's accusation but he did not even hear her as he paced around now in full rage in front of her until he stopped directly in front of her "No" he told her his voice rough and eyes unforgiving "No I can't forgot. I have the images going round and round in my mind and it's killing me. No" he repeated his voice suddenly dead "I can't forget and I can't forgive you either."

And leaving Jeta shaking with tears he stalked away from her towards the door slamming it shut as he exited the room as Jeta knees buckled once more and she fell to the floor sobbing as if her heart was breaking.

Or was already broken.

***


	2. Chapter 2

A Time Forgotten Chapter 16

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Nope still not David Eddings so I own as usual nothing.

&&&

Just when you think you had hit rock bottom someone always threw you a shovel, Jeta could not help but think.

It had been four days since she had thrown herself at Brody, been caught by her (then forgotten) husband in a rather compromising position which had in turn led to their (Brody and herself that is) subsequently hasty departure from the Cimmura Palace.

It had been three days since she had regained her memories after hitting her head on the bed post on the bed she and her ex-fiancé were sharing at the inn she and Brody had been hiding out at. .

It had been two and a half days since she had been dragged back to the palace by her furious (now remembered) husband and his outraged friends.

And two day since her furious husband had declared to her that he could never forgive her for her betrayal.

Good to his word Bevier had spent the last two days ignoring her existence - any time she entered a room he exited it, every letter she had sent him had been sent back unopened and if she tried to arrange a meeting with him she was stonewalled. She had also suddenly found herself being given the cold shoulder from everyone from Queen Ehlana to Sir Berit, not that she could really blame them after the way she had treated their friend.

To make matters even worse she had not been allowed to see, speak or communicate in anyway with Brody and she could not help but worry that her enraged husband and his hot headed friends had done something to him and if they had she knew she would have to live with the guilt for the rest of her days.

She was currently lying on her bed in her room which she had been escorted to immediately after Bevier's rejection and where she had spent most of the previous two days, having only being let out for meals so she was surprised to hear a knock on the door and when she opened it she found a grim faced Sir Ulath standing there.

"Your presence is required by her Majesty and our friends" Ulath told her and not even waiting for an answer he turned on his heels and headed back down the corridor obviously expecting her to follow him.

Hurrying after him and nearly having to break out into a jog to keep up with the fast pace his longer leg's were keeping Jeta was not surprised to see he was leading them to the blue conference room and upon reaching it he held the door open for Jeta to enter first and upon entering the first thing Jeta noticed was the tired wan looking face of James Brody.

Biting her lip Jeta tried to resist the urge to run over and check that he was okay but she resisted the impulse knowing that it would only make thing worse so instead she settled for running her eyes over him and sending him a questioning look and she relaxed a little as he mouthed back 'I'm fine' and she saw that he had no visible injuries.

Sitting down in the chair that Sir Ulath led her to, she folded her hands in her knees and sent an sideways glance over to her husband, sighing as she saw that he was refusing to even look in her direction and giving up trying to catch his eye she turned her gaze back to Sir Sparhawk who was sitting opposite to her and waited for him to explain why she was here.

"Well" Sparhawk began "I am afraid that I have some bad news from Aphrael. It appears that she and The Thousand has found out how you were time swept from your time to ours."

Gasping both Jeta and Brody leant forward "But isn't that good news?" Brody asked "After all if you know how we got here can't you use it to transport us back?"

Shaking his head Sparhawk grimaced "No unfortunately we cannot. You were sent here by a universal spirit of mischief. Aphrael and the other gods only detected its presence the other day. Apparently it is adapt at hiding and unlike the other universal spirit who create worlds all this one does is create havoc and mischief" shrugging he added "It must of found it amusing to play between two different times"

"But why can't it send us home" Brody queried

"Unfortunately upon detection and being approached by the thousand it fled this world. Apparently it is a young universal spirit and while it has more power than one god it was threatened by being approached by a large number of gods and The Thousand fear it will not risk returning to create anymore havoc or too return you to your own time but will instead carry out its journey to the furthest star stopping only to full it's desire for mischief in other worlds as it goes."

Closing his eyes in despair Brody whispered "Damn" under his breath while Jeta mentally said a much worse word in her head.

"So as you can see" Sparhawk continued "It appears you both better brace yourself for spending the rest of your lives in this time"

"Obviously" Ehlana cut in as she looked chilly at Jeta, who she obviously had still not forgiven for her actions towards her friend "Since you are married to Bevier Jeta, your place in this centaury is secure"

"What about Brody?" Jeta asked nervous about the response

"That is an entirely different matter" Bevier cut in looking at the man in question with daggers in his eyes "I do not think anyone here would blame me if I said that I do not want him within ten leagues of my wife and Ehlana is right you are still my wife, Jeta, despite the previous week's events"

"So what" Jeta challenged "You are just going to throw him outside the palace gates and say goodbye and good luck?"

"Of course not" Queen Ehlana shook her pale blond head in denial "I thought that I might slip him into the royal guard – after some training of course."

"But wouldn't that leave him within ten leagues of me" Jeta asked rather sarcastically.

"No" Ehlana shook her head "His training will take place in Cardos and will last for six's month's and afterwards I will station him somewhere other that the royal palace perhaps the royal treasury in Cardos?" she mused before waving one hand in dismissal as she went on "Any way we will cross that bridge when we reach it."

Sephrenia, who Jeta hadn't even noticed was in the room, then leant forward to add "And seeing how your situation seems to be resolved Aphrael has told me she see no reason to continue with the spell that made you and Brody invisible to the court so she has lifted it."

"Which means" Ehlana fixed Jeta with a grey flinty look "When we exit that door anyone who sees you will see the Viscountess of Arda, Sir Bevier's wife. We expect you to act as such."

"Meaning" Jeta fixed Ehlana with a steely blue look of her own.

She was beginning to get sick of being treated like a leper. Okay so she had acted out, but only because she was suffering from amnesia and hadn't been able to even remembered Bevier name let alone her marriage to him and yes she had thrown herself at her ex-fiancé in a moment of despair over finding herself apparently married to a man she didn't remember, but really it had only been a few kisses – not that her husband would ever believe that and she was beginning to wish she had banged Brody; if she was going to do the time at least she would of done the crime.

"Meaning" Bevier cut in, unknowingly interrupting his wife's defiant thoughts, as he deigned to look at his wife for the first time in two days "You will act like my wife; in public at least. After all no one outside of these doors know of the past week events; they think you have been visiting friends in the country. No one knows of your infidelity and I plan on keeping it that way." Fixing her with an icy look he continued "It is bad enough my friends know; I have no plans on being the court laughingstock. You owe me that much."

Biting her lip and looking at her husband Jeta had to admit that what he was saying was true - she did owe him that much consideration after what she had put him through in the last week.

"So I am going to be a royal guard" Brody butted in breaking the awkward silence and realising that by being sent away to be trained up to be a royal guard he was getting off lightly.

After all this was the 12th centaury and Bevier would have been totally within his rights to demand his head for what he had seen in the garden so fixing Sparhawk with a questioning look he quietly asked "When will my training begin."

Shrugging Sir Sparhawk answered "As soon as we leave this room this room Sir Ulath and Tynian will take you down to the courtyard where a batch of new recruits are gathering. You will leave with them to begin your training."

Standing up Ehlana smoothed her dress down "I think we have gone through everything we need to and I have an appointment with my dressmaker. Coming Sparhawk?" she threw over her shoulder as she began to walk to the door with Alean and Sephrenia following her.

Nodding Sparhawk followed his wife and the others also began to rise from their chairs.

Looking towards Brody Jeta took a step in his direction but before she could get near him Bevier blocked her way and looked at her glacially "I have agreed not to challenge him, wife" he grated "Do not make me regret that decision."

"You are sending him away, Bevier" Jeta threw at him "You won ok! Can't you at least let me say goodbye? What do you think I am going to do with you and four of your friends in the room?" She asked

Glaring down at her Bevier looked like he was going to refuse her request but then all of a sudden he stepped out of the way leaving her to finish her approach so taking two steps toward Brody who was suddenly flanked by Sir Ulath and Sir Tynian and aware of Bevier who was standing behind her Jeta balled her fists into her skirt and looked at Brody suddenly unsure of what to say to him "I'm sorry" she told him.

"Hey" he smiled back at her ignoring the two knights's surrounding him and stepping towards her he gently cupped one cheek in his hand but just as quickly dropped his hand to his side when he saw the look on Bevier face "I'll be fine" and with that he was hustled out of the room by his two burly guards.

Tears trickling down her face she turned to face Bevier "I know you said you will never forgive me for what happened in the garden three days ago but I'm telling you right now that if any unfortunate 'incidents' befall Brody that not only will I never forgive _you_ but I will hate you for killing an innocent man for the rest of my days."

His face as bleak as a winter landscape Bevier laughed harshly "Believe me, wife, if I wanted Brody dead he would be lying in a puddle of blood here by my feet as I would want the pleasure of killing him myself." His usually calm face taking up a sneering expression her went on "As for him being innocent he is hardly that, he knew you were married but still he put his hands on you, still put his lips on you" closing his eyes in pain he added "Still _took_ you"

"He _took_ nothing. He only kissed me after I kissed him and even then he broke it off; he was trying to convince me to stop when you walked through that arch" Jeta put her hands on her hips "And nothing happened in that inn."

Bevier shook his curly head impatiently "Do not lie to me, I know what I saw and he did not look like he had any plans on 'stopping' and as for nothing happening at the inn; if that is true why did you not have separate rooms, why were you sharing a bed - isn't it bad enough that you have committed the sin of adultery must you add the sin of lying to it?"

Jeta just looked at him, suddenly tired as she realised that nothing she said to him would ever convince him that all she shared with Brody was a few stolen kisses and caresses that she would regret forever so she fell silent.

Taking her silence for guilt Bevier turned his back on her and walked out of the room.

&&&

Returning to her room Jeta was surprised to find it bare with her bed stripped down to the mattress, all of her clothes missing from the wardrobe and all her personal effects removed.

Sitting down on the naked bed and not knowing whether to laugh or cry, Jeta wondered if she had finally angered Bevier enough to have made him changed his mind about having her stay on in the palace as his wife and if she was in fact going to find herself tossed out of the palace gates into the street just like she had accused them of planning to do to Brody when suddenly Alean walked, well rather waddled like any seven month's pregnant woman, into the room.

"Where are my belongings?" Jeta demanded "Have you all changed your mind about my staying in the palace? Are you here to throw the adulterous ingrate out into the street?" she accused.

Looking at Jeta in amusement Alean shook her head "What an imagination you have" she laughed "No, sorry to disappoint you but I am here to escort you back to your husband's suite. Where you belong."

"I'm moving back into Bevier's room?" Jeta queried. She had not seen this coming. After all Bevier hated her now so why would he want to resume their previous living arrangement?

"If you move out of the suite you and Bevier usually occupy it will cause more than one raised eyebrow and much speculation from the court." Alean explained.

Ah, Jeta thought silently, well that explained that. Bevier didn't want her moving back into his room. It was just his pride that refused to let any of the court gossips realise that something was amiss in their marriage and speculate on it.

&&&

Standing in the middle of her shared suite with Bevier, Jeta sighed, how on earth was she going to live with a man who couldn't stand to be the same room as her let alone look at her? How would she survive it - especially as she was still in love with him.

Twirling round as she heard the door swing open, and expecting to see a stony faced Bevier walking through she was pleasantly surprised when she saw her maid Amalia enter the room instead.

Dropping a curtsey in front of her mistress Amalia fixed Jeta with the first genuine smile she had seen in days "My Lord, Sir Bevier sent for me as soon as he heard you were back from visiting your friends." She told her mistress "I am here to help get you ready for the banquet."

"Banquet" Jeta queried wearily.

"Of course" Amalia chirped as she moved towards her mistress wardrobe "The banquet to celebrate Sir Berit's birthday. Now" she added "What do you feel like wearing? Perhaps the blue silk or the red velvet?"

&&&

Standing in the doorway of the banqueting hall Jeta paused nervously. She had girded herself for battle by taking special pains in making sure she looked as fetching as she could tonight; her armour was a lovely red silk dress that was designed to make the most out of her tall, slender body and whilst being fashionable low cut was not too low cut to be considered immodest. Her bodice and sleeves were heavily embroidered in fine Arcian black silk thread in an intricate design and her feet were clad in black silk slippers with red embroidery. Around her neck she wore a ruby necklace that Bevier had given her shortly after their marriage that matched her wedding band. Her hair hung loose in natural waves that shone like black silk and she had discreetly applied a layer of lip gloss to her mouth.

Noting her in the doorway Bevier detached himself from where he had been standing

talking to Sir Berit and Sephrenia and walked over to her, bowing to her before he offered her his arm.

Taking a deep breath, Jeta pasted a smile to her face and accepted Bevier's arm she let him lead her into the room.

Guiding them both back over to where Berit and Sephrenia still stood, Jeta had just extended her well wishes to Berit on his birthday when a gong sounded indicating the banquet was just about to begin.

Once again extending his arm to her Bevier lead her over to the banqueting table and held out a chair for her to sit on, and after seeing her seated he took the chair to her right.

Looking around she noted, Sir Khalad was seated to her left with the birthday boy himself directly across from her with Ulath on one side of him and Alean and Kalten on the other.

Great, she could not help but thinking, she was surrounded. Watching as servants began to bring out platter after platter of exquisitely presented food Jeta played with the knife and fork in front of her unsure whether or not she should try to make conversation with Bevier's or his friends.

Noting his wife fiddling with her cutlery Bevier gently stopped her by placing his hand over hers before turning to engage Tynian, who was seated next to him, in conversation.

Alean having sensing Jeta's discomfort and not wanting everyone else to notice it as well smiled brightly at her former friend and asked "So did you hear about Lady's Samara's engagement?.

Mutely shaking her head Jeta let Alean lead her into a conversation that revolved around the latest court gossip.

&&&

Sitting in front of the dresser in Bevier and hers room dressed in a nightdress Jeta closed her eyes as her little blond maid gently brushed her hair while she contemplated the night she had just endure, it had gone relatively well; she and Bevier had put forward a good front and had managed to act as if everything was fine between them and it had left her thinking; who knew that Bevier could act that well?

Although, she mused, now that she thought of it she did vaguely remember him telling her about some amateur theatre he had done during his university years. Well if he ever got bored of being a knight he could always take to treading the boards, as he had almost convinced even her with his performance that he was a adoring husband

And her heart had broken a little more each time she had had to remembered herself that every warm touch, every adoring smile and every protective loving gesture was just an act of his behalf to fool the court into thinking that they were still a happily newlywed couple too save his damned pride.

Realising that Amalia had stopped brushing her hair and had in fact put the brush back on the vanity and had step back away from where Jeta was seating on a padded bench to curtsey to someone by the door.

Standing up and turning around Jeta flushed as she realised that it was in fact her husband who had just walked into the room and she silently scolded herself for being so surprised after all who else would it be? Who else would dare walk into her room – _their room_ – unannounced?

Curtseying once more to Bevier Amalia quickly took her leave and quietly left the room leaving Jeta and Bevier.

Striding into the room Bevier barely looked at Jeta as he walked over to a room just off their bedroom which contained a bathtub.

A bathtub Jeta had just finished using 30 minutes before and which she saw was once again filled with hot water and she suddenly realised their servants must of emptied it and refilled it using the servant entry to the room as Amalia had helped ready her for bed and as she watched him Bevier quietly closed the door between the two rooms still not even acknowledging her presence.

Wrapping her arms around her from protection against bot the chill night air and her equally cold husband Jeta walked over to their bed and stood hesitating for a minute about climbing into it until her sharp ears took in the slight splash that indicated that Bevier had eased himself into the bathtub.

Jeta lay into the bed listening to the faint splashing noises that came through the closed door as she wondered what would happened when Bevier had finished his bath and had to come back into their room. Would he simply climb into bed next to her and go to sleep? Or would he make a bed for himself on the floor?

One thing she knew for sure was that he would not lay one finger on her, would probably never do so again as she knew he considered her damaged good now, forever spoiled for him. It had been in his eyes ever since the 'garden incident'

&&&

Bevier wrapped a towel around his lower half and walked over to the door that separated him from his wife pausing before opening it. Could he really bring himself to sleep next to a woman who had shattered his heart with one careless act?

But what else could he do? Sleep on the floor for the rest of his life?

Shaking his head he steeled his heart and walked through the door determinedly avoiding looking at the bed where his wife - his adulterous wife his mind spitefully reminded him – lay apparently lost in a peaceful sleep and instead walked over to the wardrobe where he took out a nightshirt and dropped it over his head.

Walking back to the bed and flipping back the sheets on his side he climbed into bed and turning to plumb his pillow he caught a glimpse of his wife and he winced as he noted that she looked as tempting as usual, her face young and innocent in sleep and her outline covered body as well known to him as his own and it took all of his willpower not to reach over and take her into his arms and use his body to wipe away any memory of any other man other than him.

But his unforgiving mind could not let him not when all it could see was her sitting on top of Brody letting him doing whatever he wanted to her.

So stubbornly turning his back on her he blew out the candle on the table next to the bed and closing his eyes he silently willed sleep to claim him before his resolve faltered and he did what his treacherous body demand him to do.

After all even if he made love to her tonight there was no way he would ever be able to forgive either himself or her in the cold light of day after reality set in.

&&&

Pretending to be asleep Jeta felt Bevier climb into the bed next to her and she could feel his eyes on her as he turned and watch her for a minute or two before turning his back on her and blowing out the candle next to him plunging the room into darkness.

Opening her eyes into the concealing darkness, Jeta silently wondered what Bevier would do if she turned to him, pressed against him as she had done countless times before.

Probably draw back from her touch and leave the room all together she concluded glumly.

Still she could not help but crave the closeness, the intimacy they had shared before and it took all her military training for her not to throw herself into his arms and beg him once more for his forgiveness and to ask him to love her like he had done before but she stopped herself knowing that there was no point in humiliating both herself and Bevier that way when he had made it abundantly clear that there was no way he could ever forgive her.

She may just been a body space away from him but as far as he was concerned it may as well be an ocean and she suddenly remembered a line from an old roxette song:

_How can this old bed fit a world between you and me_

&&&

Waking up in the morning Jeta could feel a body nestled against her back, and an arm careless thrown across her stomach, still half asleep she turned smiling as she did so and nestled closer to her husband; she loved waking up to him and she sighed as Bevier, woken up by her snuggling closer him but still half asleep himself lowered his mouth to hers, catching her lips into a passionate kiss.

Sighing as she felt his hands beginning to slowly caress her skin she frowned as she realised that they were both wearing nightshirts; something they never did. Bevier must have also realised this as he made a sound of displeasure and began to pull her unwanted gown up and over her head even as she obediently raising her hands so he could removed the offending article of clothing and after he had thrown it away she quickly returned the favour as she stripped him of his own nightshirt, sighing her approval as his naked flesh met her own and he began to resume his previous activities.

He had just rolled her over, quickly covering her body with his own even as he continued to caress and kiss every uncovered inch of her skin when suddenly they both heard a faint tapping that quickly turned into loud knocking as they were both suddenly pushed into full awareness of what exactly they had been doing.

&&&

Bevier looked down in shock at Jeta's face as he realised what he and his wife had been doing and he quickly rolled off of her even as he grabbed the abandoned nightshirt from the end of the bed where Jeta had thrown it and hastily pulled it over his head as he exiting the bed leaving Jeta to pull the sheets tightly around her as she sudden realised what would of happened if someone hadn't knocked on the door.

Walking over to open said door Bevier was greeted by a jovial Kalten "Yes" Bevier gritted out sounding much more hostile than he meant to.

"We are meant to be training young novices at the chapterhouse today" the blond Pandion reminded the raven haired Cyrinic even as he took in Bevier's ruffled appearance "Am I interrupting anything" he asked Bevier curiously as he tried to peer round the door.

"Hardly" Bevier retorted even as he blocked Kalten's view of the room "I will be with your presently" and closing the door and once again ignoring Jeta he walked over to the wardrobe and began to pull out the clothes he would wear to the chapterhouse.

Jeta having pulled on her night gown as well, hesitantly approached him "Bevier" she began "About what just happened. I…" she trailed off as she tried to find the right words.

Pulling on his hose under his nightshirt Bevier interrupted "Not now" he said curtly "Kalten is waiting for me"

"Kalten can wait" Jeta told him "After all if he had not knocked we would of…." She left it hanging.

"We would have shagged" Bevier said abruptly, throwing back a term at Jeta that she had herself had laughingly taught him, knowing it would hurt her to have him reduce their love making to that but he was in to much pain himself to care "Which would have been a huge mistake so we should be thankful that Kalten did knock on our door."

"You think making love to me would have been a mistake" Although Jeta knew herself it would have been - after all there was too much hurt and confusion between them at the minute for it to be anything else but a huge mistake - yet to hear him say it so carelessly hurt none the less.

"I don't think we would have been making love Jeta" Bevier said quietly "After all there has to be love for it to be an act of love. It would have been just a physical release."

At least for her, Bevier silently thought, because unfortunately for him he found himself just as in love with his bewitching wife as he had been before she had betrayed him and he silently wondered how he was going to survive their marriage when she was in love with another.

Jeta for her part just stared at him; where had her gentle, romantic loving husband gone and who was this stranger?

But even as she silently watched him get dressed and leave the room she knew the answer to her own question; she had killed him in that garden in the palace grounds.

And for what seemed like the millionth time that week she retreated to her bed to cry her heart out as she realised what he had just admitted; he didn't love her anymore.

Author Note: The song that line comes from is "You don't understand me" By the great Swedish band Roxette.

***

Chapter 17 - A Time Forgotten

Author: Sweetlee

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

&&&

It had been a long day for Sparhawk, Berit, Ulath, Kalten and Tynian as they had spent most of it trying to train clumsy and inept novices into skilful and competent swordsman and after 9 long gruelling hours they had all come to the conclusion that that particular group of novices had a long way to go before they could ever become Church Knights.

Worn out by the long, tiring day Kalten had surprised nobody when he had made the suggestion that they stop by a tavern for a few drinks on the way home what _had_ shocked everybody had been the fact that Bevier had been the first one to agree.

Which was why they were all now seated in a seedy Cimmura tavern exchanging worried looks over an oblivious Bevier's raven head as they watched him down his fourth beer for the evening and they could not help but be concerned as it was unusual for the young Cyrinic knight to have more than one tankard let alone four?

"Do you want to talk about it" Ulath offered awkwardly.

"Talk about what" Bevier said even as he accepted a fifth beer from the pretty barmaid who had been serving them not to mention flirting with him all evening. Not that he was taken any notice; he was still a married man and _he_ for one knew how to keep _his_ marriage vows.

Sending a look at Tynian that screamed 'help me out here' Ulath sighed as Tynian sent him back a look that clearly stated 'you are on your own' "About Jeta" the big blond Genedian ploughed on.

"What's to discuss" Bevier shrugged as he stared into his beer "I can never forgive her"

"Maybe you should consider trying to" Tynian chipped in his round face showing his concern for Bevier's obvious misery.

Slamming his tankard down on the rickety wooden table Bevier blinked at his friend in shock "Excuse me"

Shrugging and looking just as awkward as Ulath had a few minute Tynian rushed on "Well you are obviously still in love with her and…"

"Could you forgive her" Bevier challenged breaking Tynian off mid sentence

Exchanging looks with his fellow knights and sighing Tynian shook his shaggy blond head "_I_ would have killed Brody the minute I had seen what they were doing in that garden and as for Jeta…" he broke off as he considered what he would have done to her if she had been his wife not Bevier's.

"No" he concluded "I wouldn't forgive her for such a betrayal. I doubt I would even be able to be as generous to her as you are being"

Berit had been quietly sitting nursing his beer and listening to his friends as they discussed Bevier's marriage woes but he decided he might as well add his two cents, "I don't know Tynian. It is not like she deliberately went out to hurt Bevier – she was suffering amnesia at the time she and Brody… at the time Brody and her…" Berit broke off frowning unsure how of how to phrase what he was thinking diplomatically.

"At the time she slept with her ex-fiancé" Sparhawk chipped in ever helpful.

"But she claims to not have slept with him" Berit defended Jeta "And if all that happened was just what you saw in the garden then is that really worth throwing away your marriage with the woman you love over?" he asked Bevier "You have banished Brody and she had regained her memories so maybe you should try to do as Sir Tynian suggested and forgive her."

Shaking his head Bevier drained the rest of his tankard in two long gulps "I wish I could but every time I try to think rationally about her I keep on seeing her and Brody lying together on the grass in that damned garden" shaking his head he fixed Berit with a dark look "And anyway are you really that naïve to think that nothing happened at that inn?" he asked the young Pandion cynically.

Berit for his part just shrugged "Why would she lie?" he asked

"Uh to try to pacify Bevier not to kill her lover" Kalten inserted dourly.

Berit shrugged suddenly out of his depth; he did sympathize with his friend, Bevier but he could not help also sympathising with Jeta as well "She just never struck me as a liar no matter the situation" he muttered.

Bevier could not help but laugh bitterly "Well never mind Berit" he told his young friend "I never thought she would be an adulteress and look how wrong I was."

Exchanging looks the other knights decided they may as well leave this conversation there as they did not seem to be getting anywhere.

&&&

Tynian and Ulath dragged a drunk and unconscious Bevier down the palace hallway towards his room, grunting as they shouldered his weight between them; the man was heavier than he looked.

Stopping at Bevier they exchanged looks for a minute before Ulath rolled his eyes and leaning Bevier against a wall with Tynian on his other side for support as he walked forward to smartly rap on the door.

He waited for a moment and was just about to knock again when the door opened to reveal Jeta dressed in a concealing robe looking at them blearily, "Yes" she yawned before double taking as she noted the condition her husband was in "What have you done to him" she hissed out between clenched teeth as she stepped out of the way to admit the three men into the room.

"Oh no" Sir Ulath sent her a deadly look as he and Tynian gently lowered a now snoring Bevier onto the bed "You are not blaming this on us when Bevier current state is all thanks to you."

Walking over to where Bevier lay still snoring on the bed Jeta leaned over and gently brush away the black curls that had fallen over his closed eyes "What does your getting Bevier drunk have to do with me" she asked mystified as she turned back around to face them.

Now it was Tynian turn to snort "We did not get Bevier drunk – he did that all on his own. We were just the ones who were force to watch him drown his sorrows away and why do you suppose Bevier decided to go out and pickle his brains in bad beer anyway" he accused as he rose one blonde eyebrow mockingly at her.

Shaking her head Jeta could not help but retort "Well a true friend would have at least attempted to stop him"

"Well a proper wife would not have given him such a good reason to go out and get drunk in the first place" Tynian quickly shot back.

Her tanned face suddenly draining of all colour Jeta swayed in shock at the venom in Tynian voice and she quickly turned away from their accusing eyes "Get out of my room " she choked out suddenly near tears.

Tynian was suddenly ashamed of himself when he saw the pained look on his friend's wife lovely face before she turned around yet he could not help but feel that she had deserved that comment as he looked over at his still unconscious friend on the bed so deciding that he had said enough for one night he quietly left the room with Ulath in his wake.

Ulath waited until they exited the room and the door had shut behind him before he smacked Tynian over the back of the head "That was a bit harsh" he told his round face friend.

Shaking his head Tynian forced himself to shrug nonchalantly "It's not like she doesn't deserve it and more after the pain she has caused Bevier."

"She loves him, you moron, it was written all over her face when she saw the condition he was in when we carried him through the door" Ulath retorted "Maybe we have judged her a bit harshly."

"What you now think the only reason she did what she did with Brody before running away with him was because…"

"She was scared out of her mind at finding herself several hundred years away from home and married to a man that she didn't remember" Ulath cut in spreading his hands apart uncertainly "Quite possibly"

"Are you sure she loves him? I did not see it"

'Are you blind?" Ulath looked at his Deiran friend in amusement "Did you not notice the blind panic in her eyes when we dragged him through the door in that condition not to mention the blazing anger towards us and the way she was looking at him as she smoothed back his hair from his eyes" Ulath smiled broadly at his still stunned friend "She definitely is still in love with him."

"And he is definitely still in love with her" Tynian mused slowly "Hence tonight's drinking marathon."

Looking wryly at Tynian as they walked down the corridor Ulath laughed "I'm not sure I would call five and a half tankards a drinking marathon."

"Well" Tynian smirked back "It is four and a half tankards more than he usually drinks."

"True" Ulath nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Tynian asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't we try to" the Alcione knight looked at his friend uncertainly as he tried to elaborate this was not his usual area of expertise "I don't know get them to admit they still love each other? Bevier is miserable and we can't just leave him like that. Not when they still love each other"

Nodding slowly Ulath agreed "I think this is a bit beyond our experience in love however we might have to call in reinforcement."

Looking interested Tynian raised one blond eyebrow "Who"

Shrugging his massive shoulder Ulath full out grinned "Who are the two most sneakiest and manipulative people we know?" he asked his friend.

"Uh Aphrael and Ehlana but if you tell them I said that I will deny it then break your nose" Tynian replied

"Exactly" Ulath tapped a finger to his nose slyly "With those two on our side we will have Jeta and Bevier happily back together in two days. After all it took Ehlana less time to rope Sparhawk into marrying her."

&&&&.

Jeta sat on the side of the bed staring at her husband, who was still snoring and oblivious to her watching him, as she tried to decide what to do with him. Getting up and starting to pull off his boots she decided she might as well undress him – he was going to feel bad enough in the morning already without waken up in those alcohol splattered clothes.

She was nearly finish undressing him – she just had to wriggling his unbuttoned doublet out from underneath his still sleeping frame - when his eyes popped open and he sat up "Jeta" he asked his voice groggy from sleep and alcohol.

"Sshh," she told him as she rolled up his now removed doublet into a ball and threw it into a distance corner of the room before walking back over to him and sitting beside him on the bed she put a cool hand on his forehead "Go back to sleep." She ordered.

"Nice" he mumbled as he felt her cool hand against his warm forehead and smiling drunkenly up at her he pulled her down to lie next to him forgetting in his haze that he was mad at her.

As she tried to wriggle out of his drunken embrace Jeta mentally shook her head she had forgotten just how strong he was and every time she managed to detangle herself from him he just pulled her back again "Bevier stop" she told him banging one hand against his muscular chest "You will only regret it in the morning if we do anything"

"Why" he wondered as he pulled her closer to him "You are my wife" he told her before kissing her.

All thoughts fleeing from her mind as she automatically kissed him back, her rationality only returning when Bevier broke off the kiss to start undressing her "No" she told him "We can't"

Looking down at her Bevier brow furrowed "You are my wife so we most certainly can"

Her eyes fulling with tears she shook her head in denial as she shoved him away with all her might startling Bevier into letting her go "No, you will only hate yourself, hate me in the morning."

"No, love you" Bevier told her as he reclaimed her mouth as his own and dragged her back into his warm embrace.

Struggling for a few minutes as she tried to listen to the voice in her head that was busy telling her that if she let him do this he would only blame her for it when he woke up hung over in the morning, Jeta finally gave up all resistance when she realised he was much stronger than her – Oh she could easily break free of his embrace using her martial art skill but not without seriously hurting him; which she definitely did not want to do.

So switching tactics she forced herself to lie passively beneath him as he continued to kiss her, silently willing him to realise that she was not responding and to stop but she quickly forgot that plan when he slipped his hand beneath her nightgown and all intelligent thoughts began to disappear from Jeta's mind under the gentle but sure touch of her husband hands and she was left trying to remember why she was trying to resist in the first place.

Gasping as Bevier talented hand found a particular sensitive spot Jeta abandoned any plans of resistance as she pressed her body closer to her husband's encouraging him without words to continue.

&&&

Bevier awoke the next morning wincing in pain as he registered that his head was pounding as if someone was playing drums in it and that his mouth felt and tasted like something had crawled into and died.

Closing his eyes for a minute as he tried to resist the urge to throw up everything he had ever eaten he waited for the wave of nausea to pass him before he attempted to pry open one eye.

"Here" he heard a familiar voice say to him and opening his eyes he saw Jeta standing above him extending a cup of water towards him in one hand and two white pills in the palm of her other hand.

Sitting up to take the water gratefully out of her hand Bevier eyed the two small white pills suspiciously "What are they" he asked.

Rolling her eyes Jeta responded "Painkillers. They will stop your head feeling like it is about to explode so just take them."

Wordless taking the pills she was still extending towards him Bevier putting them into his mouth and chased them down with a swig of water as he continued to stare at his wife.

"How much of last night do you remember?" She asked him.

Closing his eyes Bevier tried to recall "We went to the White Stag" he said slowly "I remember that I had a few beers as I listened to my friends talk about how inept the novice we had been training were and ignored the barmaid who kept on flirting with me."

"Did she now" Jeta cut in her blue eyes flashing her jealously.

"I didn't take her up on any of her offers Jeta, _I_ know how to keep _my_ wedding vows" Bevier told her tartly

Biting her lip to stop herself retorting Jeta just looked at him until he went on.

"Then the next thing I remember is waking up that night to you undressing me then I…" Bevier broke off as he looked at Jeta in horror as he remembered the previous night events.

"Well" Jeta snapped "That's always an expression I always enjoy seeing on my husband faces after he seduces me"

"I did not" Bevier began before stopping short groaning as he suddenly remembered yes he did "But it's not like…" _you tried to stop me_ he was going to say when he suddenly remembered that she had told him he would regret it and had tried numerous times to stop him

"Did I hurt you" He asked her stiffly

"No" she shook her head "Relax Bevier it's not like you raped me. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me and it was good, you were good" she told him.

Nodding his head slowly he threw a sideways glance at her "Why didn't you stop me... in the beginning I mean"

Rolling her eyes Jeta retorted "I tried to but unless I wanted to seriously hurt you – which I didn't – you were to strong for me and then you…." She broke off suddenly blushing when she remembered what exactly he had done to stop her resisting "Then I didn't want you to stop" she said averting her eyes from his as she did not want to see his reaction to that statement.

Lying back in the bed Bevier briefly closed his eyes "I should of known us sharing a bed was not a good idea."

"Hey I didn't start it" Jeta snapped back her eyes suddenly guarded.

"No" Bevier told her "You didn't and I take full responsibility for last night."

"So what now husband' Jeta sniped back still hurt "Separate beds? Separate rooms?

"No" Bevier shook his head "We act like adults, you stay to your side and I will try to stay sober and stay to mine."

"Oh cause that has worked so well" Jeta quipped sarcastically.

Rising one black eyebrow Bevier asked her "Do you have a better idea?"

Looking at him silently as Jeta had to admit she didn't

&&&

"How's your head" Jeta asked politely as they walked towards the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good" Bevier replied just as polite "Those pills were magic."

"Good" she smiled at him "One thing I'm going to miss from my time is the wonders of Paracetamol" making a wry face she added "And I only have 8 left."

Trying to keep the mood light Bevier smiled at her "I'm lucky you parted with two then."

"You're just luck I lov…" Jeta broke off in horror as she realised what she had just been about to say and speeding up her pace a notch she continued to walk hoping that Bevier would just ignore her slip of the tongue.

But after momentarily being stunned into freezing like a statue Bevier quickly caught up with her and dragged her into a secluded niche off the main corridor "Finish that last sentence" he demanded his hands biting painfully into her upper arms where he was gripping them as he forced her to face him.

"Bevier let go" Jeta demanded "You're hurting me"

Realising how tightly he had been holding her Bevier quickly ungrasped her" Sorry" he murmured as he rubbed the area he had been clutching soothingly in apology.

'its fine" she soothed him hoping that he would forget why he had pulled her in here in the first place as she inched back to the main corridor.

But to no avail as Bevier quickly blocked her exit as he remember why he had dragged her in here in the first place "Would you mind finishing that sentence" he asked her with force politeness.

Jeta just looked at him biting her lip in indecision until he added a barely audible "please" and she found herself looking up at her husband as she answered him "I said you are lucky I love you."

Taking a step back and nodding his head once Bevier said "That's what I thought you said." Bevier could not help but let out a sigh; he really didn't want to get into this right now sure his head was clear thanks to Jeta's pill but he still didn't feel ready for this but not knowing how to avoid it he snapped back at her a little testier than he would have liked "You don't have to lie to me Jeta"

"Excuse me but I'm not lying I do love you" Jeta told him "With my whole heart"

"I know you are in love with Brody, Jeta" Bevier replied angrily "You don't have to lie to me; your place here is secure. Our marriage guarantees that."

"In love with Brody" Jeta wondered totally confused; since when was she in love with Brody and was that why he had been so angry at her for the last few days? He thought she was still in love with Brody? Again.

Oh sure she had been two years ago and she had thought she had still been until she had met Bevier but in the last 6 month's she had known after kissing Bevier for the first time how wrong she had been.

"You made that abundantly clear in the garden" Bevier told her snidely

"I'm not in love with Brody" Jeta told him

"Then why did you let him touch you?" Bevier challenged "Why did you run away with him? Why are you constantly telling me even now after you have regained your memories that if I so much as touch him you will never forgive me?" his voice breaking he added "And why did you let him make love to you.

"I let him touch me" Jeta tried to explain "Because I was confused and scared and he was the only thing I recognized in this whole time so in one moment of stupidity I made a pass at him but all that consisted of was a few kisses which he was trying to put a stop to when you walk in because he knew I would regret it the moment I regained my memories" breaking off for a second to try to control her emotions before adding "Which I do."

Crossing her arms and seeing that he was listening she decided to plough on "And I ran away with him because I thought you were going to kill him after what you saw in that garden which" She added "Is also why I keep on telling you not to hurt him is because I know that if you did it would be all my fault because I was the one who kissed him in the first place"

"And" she went on to answer his last question "I never made love to him, we were sharing a room in the inn because there was only one room vacant which was the same reason why we were sharing a bed because there was only one in the room"

"He could have slept on the floor" Bevier said quietly.

"Seeing how the bed only had one lot of blankets and the temperature dropped below zero he would have froze to death and once again I don't need that on my conscience." Jeta told him

"I never made love to him Bevier I swear it to you." She told him pleading him with her eyes to believe him

Nodding Bevier asked her bluntly "Did you want to"

Closing her eyes Jeta considered lying but she had always been a bad liar "When I had no memories of you and I kept on recalling Brody's and mine past… relationship I admit that I did consider him very attractive which is why I made a pass at him and I guess if we weren't so tired at the inn we might of …." She left it hanging before quickly resuming "But I swear to you Bevier that since regaining my memory the only man I find myself in love with is you."

"I am fond of Brody but I don't love him" she tried to reassure him. "I only love you."

Looking at her Bevier sighed "I guess I am just lucky you were both tired at the inn."

"I would never have been able to forgive myself if I had made love to him" Jeta told him "And I certainly never would of forgiven Brody if he had taken advantage of me like that. Hell" she snorted unladylike "I probably would have cheered you on as you dismembered him."

Taking a moment to absorb everything she had just told him Bevier silently asked himself one question; did he dare believe her? He took a moment to thinking it over as he paced back and forth in the small alcove as she watched him anxiously.

Coming to a conclusion he stopped pacing and walked over to where she was waiting

"Tell me again" He asked her as he took both of her hands into his.

"What that I never slept with Brody?" Jeta asked in obvious conclusion.

"No" Bevier laughed "I got that - the other thing"

"What other thi… oh" She broke off feeling very foolish as she realised what he wanted her to tell him "I love you" she told him simply.

Stepping closer to her he leant over and whispered in her ear "I love you too"

He was just about to lean over and kiss her when they heard a familiar voice.

"And I had just worked out a plan too" said a petulant Queen Ehlana as she stared at the reconciled couple in disappointment; hey it had taken her, Ulath and Tynian most of the night to come up with that plan.

"Maybe next time dear" Sparhawk consoled her patting her on the shoulder

"Fine" she said although her tone was still just a smidge sulky "Now if you two are quite finished in here breakfast is about to be served." And turning around she exited the alcove with her ever loyal dog, ah that would be husband at her heels.

Giggling Jeta buried her face into an also smiling Bevier's chest "Should we?" she asked gesturing to the hallway that led to the dining room.

"I'd hate to be responsible for you eating a cold breakfast" Bevier smiled down at her.

"I'd hate to suffer the ire of My Queen if we were late" Jeta retorted.

So taking her hand Bevier led her out of the alcove.


End file.
